Naruto : mission à l'orientale !
by Sirpics
Summary: Rapport de mission rang S : Moi Naruto Uzumaki a réussi à infiltrer l'antre d'Orochimaru, nukenin de rang S et me retrouve à faire la danseuse du ventre pour lui et le nukenin Sasuke Uchiwa. N'envoyez surtout pas de renforts...SasuNaru Complète !
1. Ah la merde !

**Disclaimer **: Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas japonaise, je ne suis pas douée en dessin, et je ne suis pas un homme (...hésitation), donc, je ne suis pas Masashi Kishomoto, et je ne me fais pas de frics sur ses personnages...à mon plus grand désespoir.

**Résumé** : Rapport de mission (rang S): Moi Naruto Uzumaki a réussi à infiltrer l'antre d'Orochimaru, nukenin de rang S et me retrouve à faire la danseuse du ventre pour lui et le nukenin Sasuke Uchiwa. N'envoyez surtout pas de renforts...(SasuNaru)

**Rating **: K+ (juste pour les propos parfois douteux)

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, of course.

**Genre **: Humor/Romance...surtout de l'humour...

**Auteur** : Sirpics

**Titre **: **Naruto : Mission à l'orientale.**

**Note** : Hey ho ! Voilà ma dernière fiction en date. Cette fic est publiée exceptionnellement pour l'anniversaire de Jack (Yaoi Rakuen) Donc **bonne anniversaire baka** ! Mine de rien...je t'aime...(ça se voit pas mais si, si je te jure) Nothing gonna change my love for you xD. Et je trouve que cette fic te ressemble vraiment...Délurée, illogique, folle, et comique :) Et puisqu'elle te plaît tant elle est pour toi ! Alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire pour elle !

**Note 2** : Je vous en prie ne la prenez pas au sérieux !

* * *

**Prologue**

Alors que Naruto courrait dans tous les sens dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, l'armée du serpent à ses trousses, il tenta de chercher où son plan -qui semblait si parfait pour lui- avait foiré. Peut-être quand il avait décidé de partir seul parce que la vieille ne voulait pas sacrifier d'autres ninjas dans cette aventure ? Ou alors quand il avait pensé qu'il pourrait vaincre une armée de shinobi dopée génétiquement ? Ou encore quand, après être en sacrée, mais en sacrée mauvaise posture, il décida d'aller reconsidérer son plan ailleurs ? Mais malheureusement l'ailleurs se retrouvait être dans le repaire d'Orochimaru...il y a pas dire, il était un génie!

Naruto tourna soudain à l'intersection d'un couloir, trébuchant sur une pierre, il manqua de tomber, et dut agiter des bras comme un piaf pour retrouver son équilibre et repartir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'armée d'Orochimaru ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher...

Le blond se retourna à l'entente d'un cri et vit que l'un des hommes venait de se prendre le pied dans la pierre de malheur et avait chuté entraînant son coéquipier derrière lui et ainsi de suite. Il allait soupirer, soulagé, quand il vit les autres shinobis sauter par-dessus les corps et foncer à toute vitesse sur lui...oh putain! Il déglutit avant de reprendre ses jambes à son cou. Après une nouvelle intersection, il nota rapidement une porte sur sa droite, et sans réfléchir, entra, refermant la porte sur lui avant de se laisser tomber contre, soufflant. Naruto passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'en écoulait, il se demandait vraiment ce qui était le plus épuisant, la bataille 1 contre 30 ou alors la course poursuite ?

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, se rappelant enfin qu'il était dans le repaire d'un criminel notoire, et qu'il pouvait atterrir n'importe où...et en effet, pour tomber n'importe où...il était tombé n'importe où...C'était quoi que cette pièce...un dressing pour drag-queen ?

Pour une grotte, cette salle était bien éclairée, à part les chandeliers, il n'y avait que des vêtements accrochés à perte de vue. Il se leva, curieux...c'était peut-être l'armoire d'Orochimaru ?...

…

...ou pas.

A moins qu'il mettait des mini-jupes transparentes qui semblaient mouler parfaitement les hanches.

« Par là ! Je l'ai vu partir par là! »

Naruto sursauta...les voix s'approchaient de plus en plus de lui, et il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il le trouve, alors il fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa, sous la panique. Le blond retira en vitesse ses vêtements, enfila la mini jupe bleu qu'il avait dans la main, puis prit un tissu qui devait être un t-shirt...quoique d'après la petitesse de la taille, il penchait plus pour une culotte et enfin, il prit un voile pour le mettre sur son visage avant de faire son sexy-méta. Puis, sans même se regarder, il sortit de la salle et c'est à ce moment que les shinobis d'Orochimaru arrivèrent.

« Avez-vu un ninja blond passé ? Un ninja avec une tenue orange et noir! Si nous ne le retrouvons pas le maître va nous tuer ! » Déclara un shinobi, affolé.

« Euh...oui...il est parti par là ! » Répondit Naruto en montrant du doigt un couloir à gauche.

L'homme lui donna tout à coup un sale œil, semblant enfin remarquer son allure. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer et de foncer avec les autres vers la direction indiquée.

Le blond soupira de soulagement...il avait eu chaud!

Tout à coup, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, et il manqua de sauter au plafond dans un cri. Il sursauta en faisant un tour de 180°

Une femme, avec les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait sur lui se tenait devant lui, entrain de le juger du regard.

« Oh, ma chérie » Soupira-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardée ? Tu t'es habillée dans le noir ? Le maître va te donner une bonne correction, s'il te voit comme ça! »

« Hein mais euh... »

« Non ! Trêve de blabla ! Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Viens avec moi ! »

Et avant d'avoir pu entendre sa réponse, elle tira Naruto par le poignet pour le reconduire dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, bah...valait mieux elle que l'armée de shinobi d'Orochimaru...enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait pour l'instant.

Elle le poussa dans la chambre, et la referma sur elle. La jeune femme l'analysa à nouveau du regard avant de demander :

« Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto décida de jouer le jeu, manquait plus qu'elle donne l'alerte et qu'on le trouve dans cette tenue, là ce serait vraiment la mort.

« Euh...oui... »

« Je m'en doutais, viens par ici »

Le blond s'avança d'un pas hésitant. La femme le jaugea une dernière fois avant de tirer brutalement sur son haut. « Tu l'as mis à l'envers » Maugréa-t-elle. Elle prit ensuite deux pan du tissu et les accrocha en un nœud juste au dessus du ventre, puis, elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, l'air dégouté.

« Ah, c'est quoi tous ces poils ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es épilée? »

« Épiler ? » Répéta Naruto en clignant des yeux.

« Oui, épilée ! Oh ! Avec les nouveaux faut tout faire soi-même! » Cria la jeune femme avant de se perdre dans le _« dressing »_. Elle cria un petit « hourra » en sortant du tiroir un pot. Elle poussa ensuite une chaise devant le blond et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Naruto préféra ne pas lui désobéir, cette femme lui rappelait trop Sakura quand elle criait.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et mit les mains dans le pot, une étrange texture jaune s'accrocha à ses doigts et elle l'appliqua sur les jambes du blond.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en grimaçant, la texture n'était pas vraiment agréable.

« De la cire ! » Répondit-elle, surprise. « Mais de quel monde tu viens? »

Naruto haussa des épaules, la jeune femme soupira avant de se relever.

« Maintenant, il faut attendre que ça sèche. En attendant, retire ton voile, tu as l'air ridicule ! Il est mit n'importe comment. »

Le blond hésita, avant d'acquiescer, laissant tomber le voile de son visage. La jeune femme le regarda surpris, puis elle sourit.

« Tu es peut-être stupide et tu n'as aucun sens de l'esthétique mais, tu es très belle ma chérie. Je comprends pourquoi il t'a choisi. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, choisi pourquoi ? Il voulut bien lui demander, mais il préféra s'abstenir, elle le prenait déjà pour une idiote, alors s'il lui avouait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là, autant lui donner son rang de shinobi et sa mission.

« Un peu de maquillage et tu seras magnifique ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avant de pousser la chaise face à une glace murale. « Ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire »

Naruto obéit avec plaisir, quoi de mieux que de se laisser pomponner par une jolie femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revit son jugement...elle lui faisait quoi là ? Il sentit un pinceau frôler ses paupières et il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux quand elle lui cria, prévoyant sans doute son intention :

« Si tu fais ça je te mettrais de la poudre dans les yeux ! Sois donc patiente! »

Le blond grogna mais se résigna. Dès qu'il la sentit se déplacer derrière lui, Naruto pensa que c'était bon, qu'elle l'avait finit. Mais elle le tira soudain par les cheveux, et Naruto dû pencher la tête dans un gémissement de souffrance.

« Attend ! Je dois encore te coiffer ! » Dit-elle en dénouant ses couettes. « Tu verras ! Tu seras magnifique! »

« Sale brute ! » Gronda soudainement Naruto avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. La jeune femme venait de lui tirer brutalement les cheveux avec le peigne.

« Oh, je suis désolée mais tu as tant de nœuds! » S'excusa la femme. « Tu ne prends pas vraiment soins de toi, non ? »

Non, non, ça n'était pas vraiment un de ces trips de prendre son sexy méta, et de se faire des épilations, de se maquiller ou de se coiffer les cheveux. Il était pas travelo, merci bien, il préférait laisser ça à Orochimaru.

Naruto sentit ses longs cheveux blonds touchés le bas du dos, et ça le gênait sérieusement.

« Tu ne peux pas les couper ? »

« Quoi ? » S'écria la _« coiffeuse »_. « Non, tu as des cheveux magnifiques ! Je tuerais pour les avoir aussi longs ! De plus, ta crinière se mêlera parfaitement à la danse ! »

« Danse ? » Murmura Naruto, mais elle l'ignora continuant sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvint à dompter ses cheveux et lâcha un petit cri de victoire avant de relever la tête de Naruto où ses yeux purent enfin découvrir son reflet et...

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu trouves ça laid ? » Grogna la femme, mécontente devant sa réaction.

Laid ! Mais c'était quoi que ce cambouis sur sa gueule ! Oh bon dieu ! Par les fesses poilues de Kyubi ! La nana venait de le maquiller! Mais merde! Il était un mec!

Ouais mais ça elle ne le savait pas...

Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un fard à paupière noir, faisant porter l'attention sur ses iris bleutées. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient entièrement lâchés, tombant sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, une frange couvrait son front. Le «_ tisssu _» Ne recouvrait que ses seins, et encore, on devinait aisément la forme, laissant son ventre entièrement nu. De même, la jupe ne couvrait que ses fesses et laissée apercevoir sa culotte et là...Naruto eut un malaise...de l'eau...de l'eau...il allait vraiment s'évanouir quand...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SALOPE ! »

La femme venait de tirer sur la bande de cire, arrachant tous les poils d'un coup.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un fracas et un shinobi de tout à l'heure -un qui le poursuivait- débarqua.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous avez vu le fugitif ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, interrogatif, tandis que Naruto balbutia...avec une voix de tafiole...

« Oh euh...goujat ! Vous n'avez pas honte d'interrompre des jeunes femmes quand elles se changent ! Pervers! »

Que dieu lui permette d'oublier ça...par pitié !

« Jeunes femmes ? » Ricana l'homme. « Toi, la prostituée tais-toi ou je te fais ton affaire! »

Naruto rougit de colère...une putain, il le prenait pour une putain ! Sans faire attention à sa couverture, il s'approcha de l'homme et dans un geste brutal et vif, il frappa de son pied ses testicules. L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Il tomba à genoux, suffoquant, les mains sur ses parties génitales.

«Voilà ! Sans ça tu ne pourras plus me faire mon affaire ! Connard ! » Cria Naruto avant de refermer la porte sur son nez.

Il se tourna vers son «_ esthéticienne _» qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu es malade ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! »

« Bah, il l'a pas fait et qu'il essaye! Je l'attends ! »

« Tu es complètement folle ! » Le rire de la femme indiqua que ce n'était pas un reproche. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Naru...

Merde, il ne pouvait pas lui dire son vrai nom euh...

« Noriko Ikamuzu. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer ma chérie, moi c'est Hikuko Takahashi. » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un moment Naruto eut peur que l'homme était venu se venger, mais en fait il s'agissait d'une autre femme qui portait à peu près la même tenue, sauf en vert alors que lui l'avait en bleu. Mais c'était un club ou quoi ?

« Dépêchez-vous ! Le maître nous attend ! » Cria-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

« Tu as entendu ! » Reprit l'autre. « Il faut finir ton épilation et vite ! »

« Quoi ? Mais euh...AAAAAAAH! SALOPE ! » Cria Naruto alors qu'elle lui enlevait la deuxième bande. Comment les femmes pouvaient-elles supporter une telle torture ? Putain, il respectait Tsunade et Sakura plus que jamais!

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ah, ça faisait chier cette saloperie.

« Pas le temps de faire ta chochotte Noriko ! Nous devons y aller ! » Gronda la jeune femme en se regardant dans le miroir. Le blond ou plutôt la blonde, acquiesça, ne voulant pas rester seul dans cette antre où il allait encore se paumer. Il ramassa le voile et le remit sur sa tête.

Hikuko l'observa, mécontente.

« Non, pourquoi cacher un aussi beau visage que le tiens ? »

« Euh...je suis pudique ! »

Naruto se baffa aussitôt...ouais pudique...t'as vu ta tenue dans la glace ? L'autre femme devait penser la même chose puisqu'elle le regarda sceptique, avant de hausser des épaules.

« Comme tu veux, mais laisse nous voir au moins tes yeux. » Dit-elle en baissant le foulard jusqu'à l'arête de son nez, de manière à ce que seuls ses yeux soient visibles, le reste de son visage étant caché par un fin voile bleu qui lui descendait jusqu'au cou.

La jeune femme hocha la tête satisfaite avant de sortir de la pièce, faisant signe à Naruto de la suivre. A peine franchit l'entrée, deux hommes foncèrent sur le blond qui se mit à suer..ah la honte, il l'avait déjà reconnu ?

« Vous avez vu un type blond passé ? Une tenue orange et noir sur le dos ? » Demanda l'homme en l'agrippant à l'épaule.

« Oui» Dit-il en tentant de faire paraître sa voix plus aiguë. « Il est parti à droite cette fois ! »

Les hommes hochèrent de la tête avant de partir. Hikuko le regarda interrogatif, Naruto rit l'air gêné. Elle haussa à nouveau des épaules avant de reprendre sa marche. Le blond à ses pieds. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin et indiqua une porte à Naruto, ce dernier haussa un sourcil, il pouvait entendre la musique de là, les verres qui s'entrechoquaient et même des éclats de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Grogna une voix.

« Aaaaaaaah! » Naruto sursauta et fit à nouveau un 180°. Ah, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, il paniquait vraiment pour un rien!

…

...ou pas. Devant lui, Kabuto se tenait, l'air mauvais.

« On ne vous paye pas pour papoter mais pour bouger vos fesses ! »

La blonde devint à nouveau rouge de colère, comment ce sale traître osait lui parler ainsi, oh putain ! Maquillé ou pas maquillé ! Il allait lui refaire son portrait !

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça la putain ? » Gronda Kabuto avant de pousser Naruto contre le battant qui s'ouvrit sous le poids. La blonde tomba à genoux, encore sonnait, il ne se doutait pas que cet intello avait une telle force brute. Il secoua la tête, encore un peu sonné avant d'ouvrir les yeux...

« Oh merde... »

En effet, « oh merde » dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré!

Des femmes se trémoussaient devant lui, faisant bouger leur pagne frénétiquement, découvrant pratiquement leurs fesses. Leurs bras faisaient des espèces de vaguelettes, avant de venir caresser leur visage d'une façon sensuelle, tout ça sur une musique orientale, au plus grand bonheur de l'homme pour qui elle semblait danser et qui était au devant de la pièce, caressant un serpent, assis sur un immense fauteuil comme s'il était un roi. De part et d'autre de la pièce était placé des tables avec de la nourriture, et plusieurs shinobi -qui devaient être des serviteurs, ou des hôtes d'Orochimaru- jouissaient du spectacle, l'air avide. Mais voilà, toutes ces festivités s'arrêtèrent quand une gourde fit une entrée magistrale en s'écrasant sur le sol...oh...il était mou le sol...

Naruto tâta le sol, avant de tomber sur quelque chose de gros...un melon ? Pas un melon ?

Il baissa la tête...et se prit la baffe du siècle. Une énorme trace de main devait être imprimée sur sa joue, et la dit main qui en était la cause était toujours sur sa joue. Une femme le regardait, l'air outré et dégouté. Et ça fit soudain tilt dans la tête de Naruto...c'était pas un melon qu'il pressait...mais son sein...ah bravo, Naruto, lui qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer avait à présent tous les regards braqués sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! » Cria la jeune femme avant de le pousser violemment pour se relever.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix qu'il avait espéré ne jamais réentendre.

« Une nouvelle danseuse apparemment incompétente. » Répondit Kabuto, derrière lui.

« Orochimaru » Grogna Naruto, ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent d'une fureur à peine contenue.

Le serpent l'ignora.

« Eh bien, elle est tout de même bien roulée, voyons ce qu'elle sait faire ! » Hikuko prit son bras et poussa Naruto au centre de la pièce, se disant que d'accord, elle avait du culot, mais là...un coup dans l'entrejambe ne suffirait pas à lui sauver la vie. La musique reprit et Naruto se retrouva au milieu des danseuses, ne sachant que faire.

Il croisa le regard du serpent qui avait haussé un sourcil, attendant visiblement quelque chose ? Euh...mais quoi ? Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, pour voir que les femmes avaient repris leur danse. Subitement, un coude vint se loger dans son flanc, il glapit de surprise avant de tourner le visage vers Hikuko.

« Eh bien ! Tu attends quoi ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle, en dansant comme les autres.

Naruto se mit à rire, non, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui di...

« Danse ! »

« Euh...mais je ne sais pas danser... »

Hikuko se claqua la main contre le front.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »

Ah, là j'essaye de sauver mes fesses d'une horde de shinobi qui doivent être encore entrain de me chercher dans le couloir et accessoirement de leur patron parce que aussi puissant que je puisse être snake face aura vite fait de me foutre dans un bocal pour poisson et faire des expériences douteuses...mais non, il ne valait pas mieux répondre ça. Si jamais l'ermite pas net le voyait dans cette situation, il ne s'en remettrait pas, non mais là Jiraya avait raison, ça ne lui apportait que des ennuis de foncer sans réfléchir. Mais oui ! Ermite pas net !

« Eh bien mon mari m'a trompé avec Takako, ma demi-soeur, puis il l'a mise en cloque, alors il l'a quitté pour finalement se taper ma petite soeur obèse...mais là j'ai rencontré Shinji et ce fut le bonheur...jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il vend des produits illicites... »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front, putain...c'était quoi ce scénario ? Personne n'y croi...

« Ma pauuuvre ! » S'exclama Hikuko les larmes aux yeux, en se mouchant dans son pagne. « Tu as vécu tant d'épreuve ! Ah les hommes ! » Cria-t-elle, les poings crispés. « Tous les mêmes ! Que des salauds ! Si j'en tenais juste un là ! »

Naruto recula d'un pas, effrayé. Là il ne remercierait jamais assez les dieux d'avoir conçu un sexy méta FÉMININ, cette femme n'hésiterait pas à le castrer si elle savait et il tenait légèrement à ses noix, merci bien. Un raclement de gorge coupa la fureur de Hikuko, elle se retourna aussitôt, rougit avant de se mettre à se trémousser. Le blond se tourna vers la porte, et se mit à se trémousser jusqu'à la sortie, tentant une danse qui ressemblait vaguement à une danse égyptienne, vaguement. Cependant, Kabuto lui bloquait la route, et fit un signe du menton vers lui. Naruto pointa un doigt vers lui, l'air de dire : « qui ça moi ? »

Kabuto hocha la tête.

Naruto hocha la tête négativement.

Kabuto serra les mâchoires et hocha la tête frénétiquement, l'air de dire : « mais si ! »

Naruto ajouta le doigt à la tête, pour dire : « mais non mais non ! »

Kabuto plissa des yeux et hocha à nouveau la tête positivement.

Naruto joignit les mains dans une pose suppliante et hocha à nouveau la tête...négativement.

Kabuto sortit un kunaï de sa poche et pointa la lame vers Naruto.

Naruto hocha la tête frénétiquement et surtout...positivement.

Kabuto sourit froidement.

Hikuko s'approcha discrètement, tentant de paraître inaperçue parmit les danseuses pour rejoindre Naruto.

« Hey ho ! C'est bien de trémousser ta tête, mais faudrait peut-être trémousser tes hanches ! » Ricana-t-elle, en lui tapotant les fesses. Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il n'y avait pas aucun moyen en Enfer qu'il fa...let's dance ! Orochimaru le fixait d'un air inquisiteur et il se disait que s'il voulait avoir une chance d'infiltrer ce repère et surtout de pouvoir approcher Sasuke sans avoir le serpent aux basques...il allait devoir jouer le jeu...cependant...il ne savait pas vraiment danser.

Le blond tenta d'imiter les danseuses, et leva les bras, joignant les mains dans une espèce de vaguelette devant son visage, quand soudain il percuta quelque chose de son coude. Il se tourna vers une femme qui se tenait le nez en sang. Il murmura un bref :

« Désolé »

Avant de reculer le plus loin possible, quand son pied manqua de trébucher :

« Aaaaaaaah ! Mais faîtes attention ! »

Naruto sursauta et remarqua qu'il avait marché sur le pied d'une danseuse qui était pied nue...ouch

« Désolé »

Le blond pencha la tête et tenta d'imiter la femme devant lui qui roulait du cul. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches dans une pose qui devrait être sensuelle, et bougea son bassin de façon à tracer un cercle d'une façon qu'il espérait être sexy. Brusquement, sa hanche rentra en contact avec une danseuse qui alla voler dans le mur un peu plus loin.

« Mais elle a les hanches d'une boxeuse ! »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête et murmura à nouveau :

« Désolé. »

D'accord, il était aussi gracieux avec ses hanches qu'un éléphant. Bon, il se tourna et essaye d'imiter une autre pose qui ne semblait pas bien difficile...en théorie...mais à la pratique...bah ! Après tout c'était son crédo ! La pratique d'abord...les conséquences plus tard !

Il s'agenouilla donc et arqua son corps dans une forme qui rappelait vaguement un pont...craquelé...

« Ah mes lombaires ! » Gémit-il, en serrant les dents. Il jeta ensuite sa tête en avant, ses cheveux virevoltèrent, il écarta davantage les genoux et jura avoir entendu un craquement...merde son pagne. Tant pis, il était dans le feu de l'action, il secouait frénétiquement la tête, jetant ses bras dans tous les sens, dans une danse sauvage quand...

« Aïe ! Elle m'a crevé un oeil ! »

Bon...la danse orientale n'était pas pour lui. Après tout, s'il avait le corps d'une nana, il avait loin d'en avoir la grâce, alors il serait peut-être tant de faire une danse de mec ! Naruto leva la tête, l'air déterminé.

Naruto posa ses mains à plat sur le sol, et tenta de se souvenir vaguement de ce qu'avait fait Kiba à une fête, il y a une semaine...ah oui. Il appelait ça...hip-hop hein ?

Il prit une respiration, et à l'aide de ses mains et de ses jambes, se fit tournoyer sur le dos, se cognant la tête assez souvent, cela va de soi, mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. S'il devait danser pour réussir cette mission alors il allait danser ! Les yeux enflammés, il continua, déterminer à tourner le plus possible pour impressionner cette bande de lesbienne qui haïssaient le sexe masculin. Il remarqua que son corps se déplaça quand il rencontra le mur. Le blond se servit à nouveau de ses jambes pour tournoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce, il ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans son dos et continua à tourner. Naruto sentit parfois ses pieds rentrer en contact avec une surface dur mais il n'y fit pas attention...il aurait dû. Le shinobi s'arrêta finalement à l'entente d'un cri.

« Aïe ! Espèce de folle ! » Il secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux...devant...un massacre. Toutes les danseuses sans exception étaient affalées sur le sol, d'autres encastrées dans un mur, et une dans le buffet...d'ailleurs. La plupart se tenait l'oeil, l'épaule, les hanches, le nez...et les fesses. Gné ? C'est lui qui avait fait tous ça ? Au vue des sales regards qu'il se prenait, c'était lui.

Naruto releva la tête, prit une inspiration, écarta les mains et :

« Tadaaaa ! » S'écria-t-il, l'air enjoué, en fixant Orochimaru du regard. « C'est de la break dance. » Expliqua Naruto. « Pour avoir cassé, j'ai cassé hein ? »

Orochimaru pencha la tête, intéressé.

« Puissant. Tu es bien roulée mais tu es une très mauvaise danseuse...hmm pas grave, je te garde. Après tout, c'est ton corps qui m'intéresse. Kabuto va soigner les danseuses. »

Naruto soupira de soulagement...avant de déglutir.

« Mon corps... ? »

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : « tu es stupide ? »

« A ton avis tu restes là pour quoi ? Ton talent de danseuse ? » Ricana le serpent.

Mais ce mec il devait avoir de sacré complexe. D'abord celui de Sasuke puis le sien ! Remarque quand Naruto voyait sa face de serpent, il comprenait. Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres sans vergogne, en lorgnant le décolleté de Naruto, celui-ci comprit enfin le sens de ses paroles et cacha ses seins avec ses mains avant de s'écrier :

« Pervers ! Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Naruto se frappa la tête, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas gay ! Il était censé être dans le corps d'une nana !

« Euh je veux dire que je ne suis pas joyeuse à l'idée d'être dans le même lit que vous ! »

Orochimaru lui darda un regard noir. Et Naruto se frappa avec son autre main...plus stupide tu meurs.

« Non ! Je suis euh...ex...exci...euh non...exaltée ! Ouais qui n'aurait pas envie de coucher avec un type à le peau aussi blafarde qu'un mort, et pour cause, vous vivez dans un cadavre et avec le visage aussi laid que celui d'un serpent qui se serait pas lavé durant tout un siècle et qui sent le vieux camembert tout pourrit et qui a pour organe le plus important une langue écœurante qui pourrait vous étouffer si elle prenait votre bouche...sûrement pas moi ! » S'exclama Naruto, avec un grand sourire en cherchant des yeux une porte de sortie.

« Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je peux faire avec ma langue. » Dit-il en se pourléchant les lèvres jusqu'à toucher son front.

Oh putain ! Elle faisait combien de mètres de long sa langue ?

« Non...je ne pourrais même pas imaginer si je le voudrais. »

Orochimaru ricana et lui fit un signe de la main de s'approcher. Naruto pointa le doigt vers elle l'air de dire : « Qui ça ? Moi ? »

Orochimaru acquiesca d'un signe de tête.

Naruto hocha la tête, négativement.

Orochimaru grogna de mécontentement.

Naruto gémit pathétiquement.

Orochimaru sortit sa langue.

Naruto courut jusqu'à lui.

« Bon d'accord, pas la peine de sortir l'artillerie lourde. J'arrive. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Naruto, affolé.

« Ton nom. » Répéta Orochimaru. « Je suis ton maître, je n'ai pas besoin de te donner mes raisons, est-ce clair ? »

Naruto serra les dents sous son voile. Jamais il ne serait capable de se soumettre devant Orochimaru, si ça tenait à lui, il préférait retourner dans le couloir, et continuer sa course poursuite insensée, mais voilà, il n'aurait jamais plus une telle chance d'approcher Sasuke.

« Pardonnez moi...m...mai...non je n'y arrive pas. »

Orochimaru se pourlécha à nouveau les lèvres.

« D'accord, c'est bon, j'y arrive..._maître_. »

Orochimaru lui fit signe de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ah non même pas en Enfe...d'accord ! Orochimaru était sur le point de mettre sa main cadavérique sur son crâne et Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à genoux de lui-même.

« Je me nomme Noriko Ikamuzu. »

« Quel drôle de nom. »

Tout à coup, le sang dans les veines de Naruto sembla se figer. Cette voix...les larmes lui auraient monté aux yeux...s'il n'était pas un mec ! Cette voix rauque et froide, elle hantait trop ses rêves pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas immédiatement. Il remercia son voile qui cachait son visage, sinon Orochimaru aurait pu comprendre sur son air aisément qui il était.

Naruto se tourna lentement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Dans le coin de la pièce, caché par l'ombre.

« Sasuke... »

**Fin du chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, alors moi je pense que c'est vraiment strange...**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Review ? Pas review ?  
**

**PS : Oui Jack, je n'ai pas oublié tes éclairs à la vanille...-_-'**

**Sirpics.  
**


	2. C'est toujours la merde

**Disclaimer** : Finalement, vaut mieux pas pour Naruto que Masashi Kishimoto me le donne !

**Note de l'auteur** (ne vous endormez pas !) : Déjà, je suis agréablement étonnée, bah oui hein ! Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant ! Alors je vous remercie vraiment, vous m'encourager à publier le plus vite possible ! **Les réponses aux anonymes sont sur mon profil** ! Et bah...un grand merci quoi :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

**Note pour Jack** (Yaoi Rakuen) : Je te parle toute la journée, t'as pas besoin que je te réponde si ? Mais...please oublie l'image de moi sur une plage faisant du youkoulélé, parce que ça, ça pourrait : **Something **gonna change my love for you !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sa voix n'avait pas été plus haute qu'un murmure, et il n'en remerciait que maintenant son trouble. Noriko n'était pas censé le connaître.

« Ridicule...quelle abrutie. »

La mine de Naruto perdit son air radieux au profit d'une mine bien plus renfrognée et blasée. Tiens, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs ça.

« Oh, je ne crois pas avoir eu le malheur de vous parler. »

« Malheur ? » Répéta Sasuke, en haussant un sourcil.

« Euh, je voulais dire le _plaisir_...lapsus. »

« Vous l'avez pêché où cette femme ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa en s'avançant vers Orochimaru.

« Aucune idée, elle est arrivée en retard. »

« Oui, j'ai vu. » Ricana-t-il.

« Avance Noriko. » Commanda Orochimaru en se pourléchant les lèvres.

« Je suis bien là, sans façon."

« Avance ! »

Naruto déglutit, obéir à face de serpent...il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire ça un jour...que Dieu lui vienne en aide.

« D'accord, d'accord, mais ne sortez pas la langue, je vous en prie. »

Le blond détourna enfin son regard de Sasuke, s'il le regardait trop fixement l'Uchiwa allait se poser des questions, ou pire ! Le prendre pour l'une de ses fan girls ! Et lui ? Naruto Uzumaki être l'une de ses fan girls ? Haha.

« Enlève ce voile que je vois un peu ton visage. » Souffla Orochimaru...euh espérait-il que sa voix soit séduisante ?

« NON ! » S'écria-t-il, aussitôt. Les deux hommes parurent étonnés par sa brusque explosion.

« Je n'accepte pas de refus, surtout pas d'une putain. »

Putain, il allait aussi lui casser les noix à celui-là ! Non mais n'importe quoi, lui une putain ? Bonté divine, il n'avait même jamais eu son premier baiser ! Quoique...une voix traître lui rappela l'accident avec Sasuke. Naruto rougit et balbutia gêné, tentant de garder son rôle :

« Mais euh...j'ai de l'acné, des pustules partout, elles sont énoOooooormes ! Elles vont éclater je le sens ! »

Orochimaru renifla dédaigneusement. Naruto mis une main sur la hanche, outré. Il pourrait ressembler à une pizza margarita obèse et estropiée qu'il serait toujours plus sexy que lui.

« Si c'est le cas tu peux prendre la porte. Déjà que tu ne vaux rien en danse. »

Naruto se mit à suer à grosse goutte.

« Nooooooon ! » S'écria-t-il en agitant les bras devant lui. « Ah je suis guérie ! C'est miraculeux...vous savez l'acné, ça va, ça vient. »

Orochimaru eut un sourire concupiscent.

« Tu es assez comique, je l'avoue. »

« Quel âges-tu ? » Demanda Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh 16 ans... » Répondit-il en clignant des yeux.

« C'est de la pédophilie. » Dit Sasuke, froidement en regardant Orochimaru.

Mais il est pédophile ! Se retint de crier Naruto. Comme si ça le gênait. Le mec habitait dans un corps emprunté qui pourrissait à vue d'oeil, ce sera sûrement pas son âge qui allait lui donner mauvaise conscience.

« Plus c'est jeune, mieux c'est. » Répondit le serpent.

Naruto hocha de la tête frénétiquement.

« Bien, maintenant retires ce voile. »

« NON ! »

Orochimaru roula des yeux avant de grogner :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Je suis pudique ! »

Naruto se baffa à nouveau mentalement. Sasuke et Orochimaru la détaillèrent de haut en bas avec un air sceptique. Pour une fois, ils avaient bien raison de douter.

« Euh, je veux dire timide et puis je voudrais tout vous réservez pour notre première nuit, que ce soit un peu plus romantique » Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'agiter sa main devant son visage, il lui fallait de l'air où il allait s'évanouir. Non content d'avoir suggéré à Orochimaru qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble, il venait d'avoir les paroles d'une gonzesse. Décidément, son sexy-méta avait des effets troublants.

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais te baiser contre un mur. »

« Que ce soit un peu plus romantique. » Répéta Naruto avec un sourire crispé.

Le serpent sembla considérer cette option. Tout à coup Naruto blêmit...euh...quand Orochimaru à dit qu'il allait le ba...bref, qu'il allait le faire, il ne voulait pas dire maintenant ?

« Bon, j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps. Vous devez m'entraîner aujourd'hui, vous vous en souvenez ? Et ça fait plus d'une heure que j'assiste à votre _fête_ ridicule. »

Naruto pourrait l'embrasser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a faillit pleurer de joie et de reconnaissance. Orochimaru fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« Tu ferais mieux de me parler autrement. »

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement et s'avança vers la porte, ne doutant pas que le serpent allait tout de même l'entraîner.

« Ce n'est que partie remise. » Grogna Orochimaru en se levant.

« Ouais...j'ai hâte d'y être » Sourit Naruto en le saluant avec de grand geste de mains, trop enthousiaste pour être vrai. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à maintenant. Naruto soupira de soulagement, et tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il sortit à son tour, encore émerveillé du fait qu'il soit toujours en vie et surtout vierge. N'oublions pas le plus important. Hors de question qu'il se laisse péter le cul par Orochimaru.

Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche avant de se gratter l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. D'accord...c'était par où la sortie ? C'était une grotte ou un labyrinthe ? Et évidemment, Hikuko ne pouvait pas l'aider...elle devait sûrement être entrain de se faire remettre en place le nez ou encore de cacher un coquard. Vraiment...il ne s'était pas fait des amis.

Naruto se promena un peu partout dans les couloirs, essayant de retrouver la pièce dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Peut-être trouverait-il là-bas une danseuse encore entière et qui pourrait lui dire où pioncer. Mine de rien le lit d'Orochimaru ne lui paraissait pas très avenant. Mais avant tout, il lui fallait un endroit calme pour envoyer un message à Tsunade et la prévenir de la...situation.

Après avoir à nouveau tourné à gauche, il repéra une porte, quand soudain des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, dont la résonance devenait de plus en plus forte, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que deux hommes apparurent derrière lui, essoufflés.

« Vous n'avez pas vu un intrus ? Cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, et une combinaison orange très laide. »

« Elle n'est pas laide ! » S'écria Naruto, avant de se taper la main contre le front.

«Vous l'avez vu ? ! » S'exclama l'un des deux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais aperçu entre deux courses poursuites. Il est parti par là. » Répondit-il en montrant un couloir à sa droite.

« Merci bien. » Dirent-ils en repartant.

« A votre service. » Ricana Naruto. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte, priant pour ne pas être tombé sur la porte d'Orochimaru. La pièce était relativement petite est surtout vide. Juste un sceau au coin s'y trouvait. L'odeur pestilentiel et les mouches qui volaient lui fit facilement comprendre à quoi servait cette pièce : chier.

Il vit accroché sur la poigne une pancarte avec : « Ne pas déranger. ». Le shinobi haussa des épaules et la décrocha pour l'accrocher devant la porte. Parfait. Les ninjas d'Orochimaru n'étaient tout de même pas sans gêne au point de le déranger en pleine grosse commission, si ?

Naruto chercha quelque chose sur quoi écrire, et par chance tomba sur un bout de papier vierge...dont la fonction première avait sûrement dû être celui de nettoyer les fesses...le pq.

Il retira ensuite une épingle de ses cheveux, l'enfonça dans son pouce et écrit avec son sang :

_« Rapport de mission rang S_

Pour coucher avec Orochimaru, faudrait inventer un nouveau rang, pensa-t-il. Il ne serait jamais assez bien payé.

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki, vient d'infiltrer le repaire de Orochimaru, nukenin de rang S, et me retrouve -ne demandez pas comment- à faire la danseuse du ventre pour lui et Sasuke Uchiwa. Je profiterai de cette occasion pour tenter de ramener le déserteur._

Le blond se gratta la tête un instant, hésitant, avant de finalement écrire :

_N'envoyez surtout pas de l'aide._

Hors de question qu'on le voit dans cette tenue.

_PS : Rajouter des cours de danse au programme des genins, mine de rien, ça pourrait leur être utile un jour. »_

Naruto enroula le parchemin, avant de poser le pouce à terre.

« Kuchiyose no jutsu. »

De la fumée se dispersa dans l'air, laissant apparaître Gamakichi, qui, ayant relativement grandi depuis le temps, prit toute la place de la pièce et envoya Naruto droit dans le sceau, les fesses les premières. Le batracien regarda à droite puis à gauche, perplexe, avant de regarder le blond :

« Où on est là ? »

Soudain, il éclata de rire.

« Hahaha ! C'est quoi cette tenue ! Carnaval ! Haha ! »

Naruto le fusilla du regard, mais avec le voile sur son visage, cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, et Gamakichi rit plus bruyamment encore si c'était possible. Naruto posa ses mains sur le bord du sceau et poussa, tentant d'extirper ses fesses de cette antre à merde.

« Boucle là ! »

« Hahaha ! La jupe ! Jolies jambes ! Haha ! »

En un bond Naruto, s'extirpa et colla son visage à celui du crapaud, lui enfonçant le parchemin dans la bouche.

« Tu. Donnes. Ce. Parchemin. A. Tsunade. »

Gamakichi se tut en voyant le regard noir de son maître et hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Tu me donneras des bonbons hein ? »

« Je te donnerai le double si tu ne dis pas que tu m'as vu dans cette tenue. » Soupira Naruto.

« Le quadruple. » Marchanda-t-il.

« Le double. » Grogna le blond.

« Le quadruple »

« Le double. »

« Le quadruple. »

« Le double »

« Le quadruple. »

«Le quadruple. » Changea soudainement Naruto, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« Le double. »

« Haha ! D'accord. » Ricana Naruto, en levant le doigt dans un signe victorieux.

Gamakichi pencha la tête un instant, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et enfin quand il y parvint...

« Merde ! Tu ne l'emporteras pas au marais ! »

« Non, ça c'est certain. » Répondit Naruto en secouant ses mains, lui faisant signe de partir. Gamakichi grogna une dernière insulte avant de disparaître.

L'adolescent remit en place son pagne avant de sortir des toilettes et rentra nez à nez avec un shinobi d'Orochimaru, d'après son bandeau frontale. Et surtout nez à nez avec son haleine.

« Eh bah ! T'en as mis du temps ! » Grogna-t-il.

Naruto cligna des yeux...ah l'odeur.

« Désolé, je me suis brossé les dents...essayez à l'occasion. » Répondit-il en passant à côté de lui. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras, mais aussitôt, Naruto lui enfonça son genoux dans les...couilles. Putain, ils allaient bientôt le connaître comme « barbie, casse noisette »

« Salope ! » Dit-il en se recourbant.

« Ouais, ouais... » Soupira Naruto. Les femmes n'avaient pas la vie aussi facile qu'il croyait. L'homme ne discuta pas plus avec lui -il avait sûrement peur pour sa deuxième noix- et entra dans les « toilettes. »

Le blond repartit à la recherche des chambres pour les danseuses, quand il entendit un cri au loin :

« Le papier cul ! »

Naruto ricana avant de s'exclamer :

« Désolé ! Je croyais que c'était de la lecture ! »

Le blond avait déambulé dans les couloirs pendant un peu plus d'une heure...il commençait à les connaître ces couloirs, et surtout les araignées qui y vivaient, d'ailleurs il s'était vite familiariser avec l'araignée du troisième couloir à gauche en partant des chiottes. Il s'était aussi familiarisé avec certaines personnes, plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu, surtout quand il a ouvrit une porte au hasard pour tomber sur un shinobi et une danseuse entrain de baiser dans une position qu'il n'avait pas cru possible...il avait refusé d'ailleurs poliment l'invitation pour un threesome. Il était ensuite tombé sur la chambre de Kabuto qui soignait plusieurs danseuses, celles-ci lui avaient aussitôt balancé plusieurs kunaï qui se trouvaient là, et un scalpel...Bref, là, Naruto commençait à saturer.

« Fais attention ! »

Naruto releva la tête pour se cogner contre une poitrine nue. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber sur un torse d'une pâleur rare, couvert de sueur. Il renifla un instant...cette odeur lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« T'as fini de me sniffer ? »

Naruto releva la tête, les joues rouges de gêne. Bordel. Sasuke le toisait d'un regard ennuyé.

« Je ne t'ai pas reniflé ! Je...je me demandais juste qu'est-ce qui sentait aussi mauvais ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et passa à ses côtés sans rien dire. Naruto sourit, enfin, il avait un moment avec son meilleur ami seul, sans snake-face dans les pattes, pas décidé à le laisser partir, le blond lui attrapa le bras. Sasuke se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Étrange. Son corps n'avait pas réagit à son toucher, normalement au contact d'un inconnu, son corps se tendait et instinctivement il se préparait à l'attaquer, tout comme bon shinobi qui se respecte, alors pourquoi son corps ne ressentait pas le danger en sa présence ? Même si elle était une danseuse, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être une espionne.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Naruto pencha la tête. Devait-il dire la vérité à Sasuke ? Où juste l'assommer et l'embarquer ? Non. Il secoua la tête. Il ne réussirait jamais à assommer Sasuke, en plus, lui dire la vérité s'avérait être dangereux, il était parfois imprudent et stupide, mais pas à ce point. le blond devait d'abord s'assurer de la loyauté de son ami.

« Euh...je me suis perdue...j'ai besoin d'aide. » Souffla Naruto, en papillonnant des cils, alors que des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, mais derrière son voile, se cachait un sourire machiavélique. Ah ! Le kawaï no jutsu ! Personne n'y a résisté ! Aucun homme normalement constitués pouvait résister à une belle jeune femme en détresse et...

« Tu me prends pour une carte ? »

...et Sasuke n'était pas un homme. Si la mâchoire de Naruto aurait eu la taille de la langue d'Orochimaru alors elle aurait touché le sol.

« Mais...mais...j'ai besoin d'aide ! Ça fait une plus d'une heure que je cherche ! »

« Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? »

« Par charité ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « tss...c'est quoi ça ? »

« Bâtard ! » Grommela-t-il.

Le cadet des Uchiwa pencha la tête, cette femme n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle jouait les capricieuses devant Orochimaru et maintenant elle l'insultait ? A son insu, une image vint se superposer sur son visage...le crétin, Naruto. La dernière personne à l'avoir appelé comme ça c'était Naruto.

« Mais...mais...je risque de me faire violer moi ! » Tenta-t-il, à nouveau en joignant les mains. « Tu me laisserais me faire violer ? ! »

« Ton sort ne m'intéresse pas. »

Naruto serra les dents, même si Sasuke croyait parler à Noriko, ça lui faisait mal d'entendre ces mots là sortir de la bouche de son ami.

« Mais là n'est pas la question ! Si tu es un mec tu vas pas laisser une nana se faire violer non ? Tu n'es quand même pas un monstre ! T'as une conscience ? »

« Tss... »

« Tafio... » S'apprêta à grommeler Naruto, quand Sasuke lui fait un geste de main pour qu'elle le suive. Le blond courut à sa suite pour se poster à ses côtés.

« Merci...t'es pas si mauvais en fa... » Débuta Naruto, avec un sourire.

« Ferme là, t'es lourde. » L'interrompit Sasuke.

Un sourire qui se fana bien vite, alors qu'il grimaça avant de s'exclamer :

« T'es vraiment un bâtard ! »

Sasuke eut un rictus en coin qui étonna Naruto, pourquoi souriait-il ?

« Tu es vraiment étrange. » Remarqua le noiraud.

Naruto se demandait s'il devait prendre ça comme une insulte.

« La plupart des danseuses et même des shinobis se liquéfient de peur devant Orochimaru et moi. Mais toi, tu oses lui répondre et discuter ses ordres. »

Naruto pencha la tête...finalement Sasuke était doué du don de la parole, mais il parlait plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait, peut-être se sentait-il seul ici ? Le shinobi se retint de dire que oui, il avait peur, mais pour sa virginité...et ses collègues danseuses accessoirement. Soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se trouvait contre le mur, et la main de Sasuke enserrée sa gorge. Le visage de son rival n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et ses yeux froids détaillaient son corps.

« Désolée pas intéressé. » Souffla Naruto, Sasuke n'allait pas le violer quand même ? Alors que le blond remonta son genoux pour casser de nouvelles noix, Sasuke l'intercepta avec sa main -ouais, hein, la classe Uchiwa n'aurait plus été sauve !-, avant de murmurer d'une voix dure qui intimida légèrement, seulement légèrement Naruto.

« Arrête ta comédie. Tu es une kunoïchi, tu viens de quel village ? »

« Moi ? Une kunoïchi ? Hilarant ! Euh...ça te dérangeait d'enlever ta main de ma gorge j'ai légèrement dû mal à respirer. » Rit Naruto avec un sourire crispé.

Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge et la poussa violemment, sa tête heurta le mur, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Naruto.

« Ton langage corporel. Tu ne ressentais aucune peur en face d'Orochimaru. Tu ne sais pas danser, alors que c'est censé être ta profession. Tu déambules dans le repaire comme si de rien n'était.

D'accord, ça pouvait prêter à confusion...

« Alors, je répète, de quel village es-tu ? Es-tu une espionne ? »

« Je ne suis pas une kunoïchi » Répéta-t-il, simplement, en ancrant son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Il savait que s'il baissait les yeux, son rival saurait qu'il mentait.

Ses yeux...ils troublèrent Sasuke plus qu'il ne le voulait. Des yeux bleus de la couleur de l'azur, des yeux bleus sans peur qui ne montraient qu'une certitude inébranlable. Pourquoi cette femme lui rappelait tant Naruto ?

« Ton nom ? »

« Noriko Ikamazu » Chuchota-t-il. Peut-être y avait-il un chance qu'il ne l'entende pas ! Naruto ne se rendit compte que maintenant à quel point son pseudonyme était stupide.

Sasuke approcha la main lentement de son voile, et là Naruto savait qu'aucune connerie ne le sauverait. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de confirmer les soupçons de Sasuke. Il concentra du chakra dans sa jambe avant de le frapper. L'Uchiwa fit un bond en arrière l'esquivant de justesse. Un rictus sournois sur les lèvres, il dit :

« Tu n'es pas une kunoïchi, hein ? »

Naruto ignora la question, et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

« Désolé, mon acné est revenue...maintenant si tu pourrais m'indiquer le dortoir de mes...victi...euh..collègues. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que cette femme était une kunoïchi, mais quelle était sa mission ? Étrangement, il espérait -bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais- qu'elle vienne du village de Konoha, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Naruto et Sakura. C'était juste pour savoir si le crétin était toujours aussi faible, et pas du tout parce qu'un très vieux et profond sentiment d'amitié le lié encore à lui, non où allez-vous chercher ça ?

De plus, il ne savait pourquoi, mais Sasuke supportait assez bien la présence de cette femme, loin de l'ennuyer, elle l'agaçait et elle l'amusait.

« Je découvrirai ton identité. » Répondit simplement Sasuke en reprenant sa marche.

« Nous verrons Sasuke-kun. »

Soudain, l'Uchiwa se retourna et lui darda un regard glacial :

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« Eh merde... » Souffla Naruto.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous a plu ! Et je me répète mais bah merci encore (je suis toujours choquée !xD)

So ! Review, no review ?

Sirpics, auteur à la perplexité mentalement lassante !

PS : J'ai une question (qui me rend perplexe) mais personne ne s'est jamais demandé combien de mètres (kilomètres...) fait la langue d'Orochimaru ?


	3. La galère !

**Disclaimer** : C'est qu'un radin...Masashi Kishimoto, c'est qu'un radin...d'accord, il a besoin de ses personnages pour payer les impôts mais moi hein ?

**Note de l'auteur que personne ne lit jamais** (ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je le fais rarement xD) : Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer. Un petit mot, c'est déjà bien ! Donc, **réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil** ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent..**.Et pour les lecteurs qui ont répondu à ma question concernant Orochimaru, il y a une petite dédicace pour vous dans ce chapitre**, j'espère que vous la trouverait !

**Note pour Jack** : Crève...je réponds pas à tout ton paveté...je résume ! (fleeeeemme !) Wii...PQ no jutsu me manque, je dois la relire à l'occasion xD Ah, sacrilège ! Tu me connais pas de romance à l'eau de rose avec moi...pas moyen, j'y suis allergique ! Ah, euh, tu me remercies d'être ta pote ? o_0 (arrête les éclairs, ça te réussit pas !) Toi aussi t'as le syndrôme du : "mwa en première nah !" Pour ton calcul quant à la langue d'Orochimaru, je dis qu'Einstein c'était un brave mec : "Tout est relatif" Et pour ton OS mwahahaha ! Bref, allez profite de ton chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

**

_« Nous verrons Sasuke-kun. »_

_Soudain, l'Uchiwa se retourna et lui darda un regard glacial :_

_« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »_

_« Eh merde... » Souffla Naruto._

_

* * *

_

« Euh...des danseuses parlaient de toi, tu sais, elles disaient à quel point, tu étais beau... » Ricana Naruto, en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Sasuke secoua la tête, et s'apprêtait à continuer, quand le blond reprit :

« C'est vrai que ton pénis fait 15 centimètres ? »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, choqué, et Naruto aurait juré voir des couleurs sur ses joues avant qu'il ne renifle dédaigneusement et ne se retourne. Mon dieu, là il pourrait embrasser Saï.

« Quel genre de question est-ce ? » Grommela-t-il, en marchant. Sasuke était encore plus gêné que lui quand ça concernait le sexe, remarqua Naruto, amusé.

« Je me disais que c'était pas vrai, je lui donne 8 centimètres, pas plus. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui indiquer une porte. Naruto entendit plusieurs gloussements et bavardages. Non, ce n'est pas vrai...des pies...non pire...des femmes en plein salon de thé.

« Là...ton dortoir. Tu te débrouilles. »

Puis, il repartit sans rien dire.

« Lâcheur » Murmura Naruto, en entrant. Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte, une chaussure entra en collision avec sa tête. Il cligna des yeux pour voir devant lui, une femme, un coquard à l'œil, le bras levé.

« Je ne me suis pas déjà excusé ? » Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme arrangea sa frange pour cacher cette blessure et grogna :

« On ne veut pas de toi ici. C'est complet. »

Naruto eut une mine franchement sceptique. Des lits étaient superposés les uns sur les autres, certains avec des vêtements et des sacs, des draps en désordre, et certains si poussiéreux que personne n'avait dû dormir dedans depuis des mois et des mois.

« Vous avez sûrement dû vous tromper je vois un lit là qui... »

« COMPLET ! »

Naruto recula d'un pas, effrayé. Les femmes étaient terrifiantes. Et il se dit que franchement un lit valait moins que sa vie.

« Je vais aller voir s'il y en a pas un autre...très loin. »

« Fais donc ça ! »

Naruto sortit aussi vite qu'il put en claquant la porte. D'accord. Alors où pourrait-il y avoir d'autres lits ? Se demanda-t-il en marchant. Il y avait sûrement une infirmerie ou un truc du genre, mais ça devait sûrement être Kabuto le responsable et il trouvait qu'avoir tous ses membres, c'était cool. Orochimaru ? Autant lui donner sa virginité tout de suite. Un autre shinobi un peu sympathique et si possible gay pour qu'il ne le touche pas ? Non plus, ils étaient tous dépravés avec un maître pareil. Bah, il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix. Sasuke, bien que son rival soit devenu le disciple d'Orochimaru, il espérait que Sasuke montrait toujours aussi peu d'importance à l'autre sexe.

Et c'est pourquoi, Naruto déambula à nouveau à travers les couloirs, plusieurs heures durant, faisant à nouveau un petit coucou à l'araignée du troisième étage à gauche à partir des chiottes.

Son ventre se mit à grogner, mais il l'ignora. La bouffe ne provenait sûrement pas du commerce équitable. Soudain, le blond entendit des cris, ses poursuivants le recherchaient toujours ? Tout à coup un grondement retentit, et un rayon bleu éclaira le couloir. Des éclairs. Il se mit à prendre le couloir à droite et à courir. Cet épisode avait comme un goût de déjà vu. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors que les rayons du soleil éclairaient le bout du couloir. Enfin, la sortie ! Il pourrait faire une danse de la joie...ou pas, la danse ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.

Il mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons de soleil. Naruto baissa la tête à l'entente de nouveaux cris. Deux shinobis gisaient à terre. Leur souffle erratique lui indiquait l'état d'extrême difficulté et de fatigue dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Chidori Nagashi ! »

Instinctivement, Naruto fit un bond en arrière avant de relever prudemment la tête. Sur un rocher, à plusieurs mètres de lui, trônait Sasuke, des éclairs sortaient de son corps, alors que plusieurs shinobi étaient à genoux devant lui, l'air épuisé. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, une lame était sous son cou, et un torse collé à son dos.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Souffla Sasuke, à son oreille.

« Tu es rapide. » Déclara Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pourrais te tuer. » Continua-t-il, d'une voix calme.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et il sentit soudain quelque chose presser contre son ventre, il baissa les yeux...un kunaï était pointé sur lui. L'Uchiwa rangea sa lame et regarda la kunoïchi étrangement, avant de détourner le regard.

« Tu nies toujours être une kunoïchi ? »

Naruto secoua la tête, un air abruti sur le visage.

« C'est mon rasoir. J'avoue, il est spécial. Mais tu devrais voir mes poils ! » S'exclama Naruto en levant sa jambe, pour lui montrer.

« Non merci. » Siffla Sasuke en rentrant à nouveau dans le repaire. Le blond le suivit.

« Que faisais-tu ? »

« De quoi je me mêle ? » Répondit-il.

« Pour passer le temps. » Rétorqua Naruto, en haussant les épaules.

« Alors entraîne toi à danser. » Dit Sasuke, un rictus aux lèvres. Naruto toussa, gêné avant de demander :

« C'est ce que tu faisais ? T'entraîner ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et le blond en conclut que c'était un oui.

« Pourquoi ? Je te trouve assez fort comme ça. » Répondit le blond, tentant de prendre un air naïf alors qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi son rival voulait gagner du pouvoir. Sasuke ne répondit pas, à nouveau, et Naruto en vint à se demander s'il avait conscience de sa présence.

« Quoique, tu as peut-être raison, il vaut mieux t'entraîner, comme ça tu pourras peut-être apprendre à te battre par toi-même. » Reprit Naruto, comme s'il parlait du beau temps, alors qu'il savait que là, il marchait sur une corde raide. Sasuke s'arrêta subitement, et se tourna vers lui, la mâchoire serrée.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Siffla-t-il.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Orochimaru imposait des sceaux ou plutôt offrait des sceaux. » Ricana Naruto. « Qui procuraient une puissance maléfique incroyable...ah les ninjas ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'entraînaient dur, mais à te voir, toi et les shinobis d'Orochimaru, on se dit que vous ne faites pas grand chose, à par êtres asservis par un pouvoir qui ne vous appartient pas. »

Sasuke le toisa du regard un instant, avant de se retourner pour marcher.

« Tu ne vaux même pas une seconde de mon temps. »

« Ouch ! » S'exclama Naruto, d'un air exagérément blessé. « Tu me fais mal... »

L'Uchiwa grogna, cette femme était plus qu'exaspérante. Pourquoi ne tremblait-elle pas ? Elle osait juger ses actes ? Comme si elle le connaissait ! Comme si elle en était mêlée ? Sasuke n'avait plus de doutes, cette femme venait de Konoha. Ses yeux lui semblaient si familier, et sa voix, elle était sure de ce qu'elle avançait, et cette lueur malicieuse dans son regard, c'était comme si elle le connaissait..._personnellement_.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. Alors boucle là. »

« Ouais, je me contente d'observer. » Sourit Naruto.

« Retourne dans ton bordel. » Grogna Sasuke, en tentant de l'ignorer.

« Bah, j'y étais » Répondit-il en lui courant après, c'est que Sasuke marchait vite ! « Mais voilà ! Elles m'ont viré ! »

« Comme je les comprends. »

« Hey ! C'est vilain ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus d'endroits où crécher donc... »

« Va dormir à la belle étoile »

« Ah, t'es cruel. »

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point_, pensa Sasuke.

« Maiiiiiiiiiis ! Je dois vraiment trouver un endroit où pioncer ! »

« Pas chez moi. »

« Maiiiiiiiiiiis ! S'il-te-plaiiiiiiit ! » Geignit Naruto, en sautillant partout comme une puce.

« Non. »

« Alleeeeeeeeez ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser dehors ! »

« Hn »

« Diiiiiiiis oui ! Je te gênerai pas ! »

«... »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit sur tes pouvoirs qui t'a constipé hein ? »

« ... »

« Alors je m'excuse mais dis ouiiiiiiii ! Sasukeeeeeee ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« D'accord bâtaaaaaaaaaard ! Dis ouiiiiiiii ! »

Sasuke se massa les tempes, cette femme avait le don de le sortir de ses gonds, lui qui était d'habitude si indifférent à tout. Et surtout, ses cris lui faisaient perdre son calme. L'Uchiwa ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il ne lui trouvait pas une piaule.

« Si je te trouve un endroit, tu te tais ? »

« Oui ! » S'écria Naruto, enjoué.

« Suis-moi. » Ricana Sasuke. Son air ne rassura pas Naruto...il avait peut-être fait une bêtise ?

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, son rival semblait connaître cet endroit comme sa poche. Le blond entendit soudain un sifflement qui sonna terriblement laid à ses oreilles. Sasuke ouvrit la porte, et Naruto manqua de vomir. Là sur le sol, de la peau morte qui faisait des mètres de long. Naruto plissa les yeux...non, des écailles ! Des os traînaient encore dans le coin. Le blond mit sa main devant son nez, l'odeur était répugnante !

« C'est la niche de Manda, le serpent d'Orochimaru, quand il l'invoque on le laisse se reposer un peu ici. Tu as de la chance, il n'est pas encore là. » Déclara Sasuke avec un rictus, visiblement content de la réaction de Naruto.

Le blond le regarda outré...comment Sasuke pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Déjà que les serpents d'Orochimaru l'aimaient pas des masses ! Alors qu'il préparait son genoux pour lui exposer sa façon de penser et plus précisément au niveau de ses noix. L'Uchiwa, dans un rictus ferma la porte et Naruto entendit un bruit de serrure. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et hurla :

« HEIN ? » Il tourna la serrure dans tous les sens, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Il se mit à cogner de ses poings contre la porte, et au vue de la force des coups, Sasuke se mit un instant à se demander si cette femme était vraiment une femme...

« CONNARD! TAPETTE ! BÂTARD ! OUVRE MOIIIIIII ! »

Naruto aurait juré entendre un ricanement, et il ouvrit la bouche en forme de O, très choqué...il ne se souvenait pas que Sasuke était aussi cruel ! Nan mais la niche d'un serpent géant quoi ! Qui plus est Manda !

« Alleeeeeeeez ! Je suis claustrophobe ! »

Naruto cogna de son pied la porte avant de se tirer les cheveux dans un geste rageur, ce bâtard s'était sûrement déjà tiré. Ahlala...il jeta une nouvelle œillade à la pièce...euh...c'était une crotte géante qu'il voyait là ? Maman !

« TAFIOLE SORS MOI LA MERDE ! JE VAIS ATTRAPER LA PESTE ! LA MALARIA ! »

«... »

Toujours pas de réponse...non mais gros moment de solitude. Soudain, un vent froid lui parcourut l'échine.

« PUTAIN ! Y A DES FANTÔMES ! SORS MOI DE LA ! JE TE PAIERAI ! Euh...EN NATURE ! »

Nan, mais là il pourrait coucher avec lui, alors certes, la syphilis, le fait qu'il n'était pas homosexuel et que le vagin n'était toujours pas une option sur son sexy méta allait poser de léger pr...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Siffla une voix qu'il espérait ne plus jamais entendre.

Naruto déglutit, alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi on l'avait tant maudit à la naissance...c'était sûrement à cause du karma de Kyubi -détruire les ¾ de Konoha n'avait pas dû lui attirer les bonnes grâces de puissance supérieur- du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit en voyant le serpent préféré d'Orochimaru qui venait d'apparaitre dans son dos, et qui semblait avoir vraiment, mais alors vraiment très faim.

« Pff...marre... »

* * *

Tsunade, après tant d'années d'abonnement à la boisson, se dit pour la première fois, que le sake ne lui réussissait pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait en observant le "_parchemin_" dans ses mains.

« Tsunade-sama ! » S'écria Shizune en entrant, un document dans les mains. « Vous buvez encore ? ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Tsunade haussa des épaules et reprit une gorgée. Shizune secoua la tête, désapprouvant.

« Vraiment, ça ne vous réussit pas ! La preuve ! Vous avez pris ce parchemin pour du PQ ! »

Tsunade la fusilla du regard, en grognant :

« Passons, alors que m'apportes-tu ? »

« Les résultats des analyses ! » Répondit-elle en fouillant dans son dossier, ses yeux suivirent du regard les mots, son front se plissa dans une mine concentrée avant que subitement, elle n'ouvre la bouche au point de pouvoir gober une mouche, toute sa famille avec et sûrement les ancêtres...bref, jusqu'au cousin germain.

« Ts...Tsunade-sama, le _parchemin _» Balbutia Shizune en repliant deux doigts de chaque main sur le mot _parchemin_. « Est composé à 10% de papier de soie et 90% de ouate de cellulose blanche... »

« Et ? »

Shizune détourna le visage, rouge de honte, en murmurant dans sa barbe :

« C'est la composition du papier hygiénique pour région anale après défection généralement...c'est familièrement appelé pecu...abréviation de papier cul. »

« C'est du pq, donc ? » Demanda Tsunade un sourire aux lèvres, en reprenant une gorgée de sa bouteille ! Ah comment avait-elle pu croire que sa bouteille adorée ! Son alcool merveilleux en était le responsable ?

«Oui... » Répondit Shizune en hochant la tête, piteusement. « Et d'après ce dossier, comme Gamikichi l'a confirmé, c'est bien un rapport de Naruto-kun, nous avons analyser son sang et il correspond. De plus, nous avons retrouvé des grains de sable sur le parchemin... »

« Donc, notre informateur ne s'est pas trompé, c'est bien cette base non loin de Suna dans laquelle se trouve Orochimaru. » L'interrompit Tsunade en devinant ce que Shizune allait conclure, celle-ci hocha de la tête, approuvant. L'hokage soupira, elle n'aurait jamais dû parler de ses doutes à Naruto, ce sale gamin impétueux ! Voilà où ils en étaient arrivés ! Tsunade ignora la demande de Naruto et hurla :

« SHIZUNE ! Appelles Shikamaru et tous ceux qui sont disponibles ! Nous devons le sauver ! Qui sait ce qu'Orochimaru peut lui faire subir comme torture ! S'il nous a écrit avec des moyens aussi précaires, c'est qu'il doit être séquestré et en très mauvaise posture ! Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre ! » Dit-elle en frappant du poing sur la table, comme pour mimer la force de sa détermination...

" Mais n'a-t-il pas conseillé de ne pas envoyer de renforts ?"

Tsunade secoua la tête, un léger sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

" Ah celui-là, toujours à se sacrifier pour les autres ! Aujourd'hui, c'est à nous de l'aider !"

Peut-être que si la première ligne n'avait pas été brouillé en :

«_ Moi Naruto Uzumaki, viens d'infiltrer le repaire de Orochimaru, nukenin de rang S, et me retrouve -ne demandez pas comment- à faire la d anxieuse, v me pendre _

Elle aurait envoyé moins de renforts...

Et si Naruto avait su, il aurait soigné son écriture...

* * *

« Mon casse croute ? » Siffla le serpent en penchant son énorme tête vers Naruto, le reniflant.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, et répondit l'air niais, en regardant à droite et à gauche, faisant mine de chercher :

« Où ça ? »

« Toi... »

Naruto cligna des yeux en se pointant du doigt, l'air de dire : « Qui ça ? Moi ? »

Manda hocha la tête, positivement.

Naruto fit non du doigt.

Manda insista, en le pointant du bout de sa queue.

Naruto se déplaça pour ne plus en être la cible et souffla : « Mais non ! »

Manda sortit sa langue pour siffler...

Et aussitôt, Naruto approuva grandement.

« Okay ! Il n'y a que moi comme casse croute mais je t'en prie ne sors pas la langue...je comprends maintenant d'où vient la manie d'Orochimaru ! »

« Pour une fois que ce vieux cadavre ne me donne pas un corps en putréfaction...tu sens bon, je sens ta peur. » Siffla Manda, en ondulant un peu son corps.

« Non, ça c'est mon pète je crois. »

Le serpent recula sa tête, dégoûté. Puis soudain ses yeux se rétrécirent encore plus si c'était possible et il approcha à nouveau de Naruto. Tout à coup, le shinobi sentit la peau écailleuse s'enrouler autour de sa taille et Manda le suréleva en l'air pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, puis de son énorme langue, il leva le voile qui couvrait le visage de Naruto, et un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres à la reconnaissance des marques de griffure sur ses joues.

« Je le savais. Tu es ce gosse Kyubi qui était avec la cuisse de grenouille géante quand j'ai affronté le rival de mon maitre. Les serpents ont un sixième sens. »

Naruto sua à grosse goute. Alors là, il ne pouvait pas y avoir une pire galère dans le monde.

« Euh... »

« Tu as tué l'un de mes petits-fils ! » Siffla Manda, dangereusement.

« Il a essayé de me manger ! » Se défendit Naruto. « Désolé si finir en hamburger dans son énorme estomac n'était pas une option raisonnable ! »

« Et l'autre hein ! Mon autre petit-fils a eu des maux de ventres pendant une semaine. Il dit que tu avais un goût infecte ! Qu'il n'a jamais mangé rien d'aussi écœurant ! »

« J'ai très bon goût » S'indigna Naruto, vexé, et comme preuve, il lui montra son bras en tâtant sa chair ferme et douce. « Bronzé, cuite à point et sans UV. » Continua-t-il, fièrement en bombant son torse, ignorant que vanter la douceur de sa chair n'était pas recommandable quand on était en face d'une créature qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de faire de vous son repas.

« Ah ! » Siffla joyeusement le serpent. « Je vais en juger par moi-même. » Ricana-t-il, en approchant sa bouche de Naruto, celui-ci se rendit enfin compte de sa stupidité et agita les bras dans tous les sens, tentant de s'extirper de l'étreinte du serpent géant.

« Euh ! Noooooooon ! J'ai un goût affecte ! J'...j'ai la diarrhée ! Et...et euh...j'ai recommencé mon régime à base de lait qui a tourné ! » S'écria Naruto. « Non mais je suis dégueulasse hein ! »

Manda recula la tête par réflexe, dégoûté.

« Il a vraiment tourné ce lait ? »

Naruto hocha la tête frénétiquement, l'air faussement triste.

« Désolé, vous n'allez pas pouvoir me manger, maintenant si vous me reposiez ? J'ai oublié de vous le signaler, j'ai la lèpre ! »

Aussitôt, la queue du serpent se desserra autour de la taille de Naruto, et il tomba à terre dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Vous auriez pu le faire en douceur ! » Grogna-t-il, en se massant les fesses.

Le serpent ondula un peu son corps, avant de siffler. Puis, d'un air ennuyé, il enroula son corps, et se coucha, la tête juste en face de Naruto.

« Tu m'ennuies. » Siffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de dire a Orochimaru qui tu es vraiment ? Car je suppose qu'il ne le sait pas, sinon tu ne serais pas libre et tu ne porterais pas cet accoutrement grotesque. »

« Grotesque ? Hey ! J'en ai mis tu temps à m'habiller ! Tu préfères peut-être que je me fasse un sac à main ? » Grogna le blond, en plissant les yeux, furieux. Ce sale serpent ne savait pas tout ce qu'il avait enduré...Oh mon Dieu...il se souvenait encore de la cire.

« Répète ça, et je file chez Orochimaru. » Siffla Manda, vexé.

Naruto s'assit sur le sol, l'air concentré, les jambes croisées dans une pose qui incitait la méditation et fixa longuement Manda du regard. C'était la bataille de l'homme contre l'animal...ou le sac à main. Bref, finalement, c'est Naruto, qui ne supporta plus ce silence lourd plus de 35 secondes, qui parla d'une voix sage, sur un ton de sentence, il dit ces propos qui finirent d'accabler le serpent :

« Soyons francs tous les deux. On ne peut pas se tuer. Si tu essayes de me manger, je ne vais pas me laisser faire et je te prédis des sacrés maux de ventre, je suis résistant. Et au pire, je pourrais toujours faire des clones pour te tuer de l'intérieur...et si jamais je te tue, Orochimaru s'en rendra compte et Sasuke saura immédiatement que je suis un shinobi et pas n'importe lequel. **Conclusion **: _On va devoir vivre ensemble._ »

Les deux êtres soupirèrent, désespérés, comme si cette sentence venait de sceller leur destin, comme si tous le poids du monde venait de se reporter sur leurs épaules et...

« Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? » Demanda le blond.

Manda hocha la tête.

* * *

Sasuke fusilla des yeux tous les shinobis qui passaient dans le couloir, oui, il avait l'air royalement en colère, oui, il avait l'air d'avoir ses règles masculines- si on pouvait dire- et oui, il avait envi d'étrangler quelqu'un. Mais à son plus grand malheur, il ne pouvait pas, après tout...pouvait on s'égorgeait soi-même ? Hum, certainement, mais pas de suicide avant d'avoir tuer Itachi. Bref, la raison de cette colère, est que tout simplement, Sasuke Uchiwa avait découvert qu'il avait une conscience. Eh oui ! Il en tombait de haut, ça l'avait légèrement empêché de dormir de savoir qu'une jeune femme -aussi stupide soit elle- soit enfermée dans l'antre d'un serpent géant cannibale...même si elle était peut-être une espionne, personne ne méritait ça. Et savoir qu'elle avait été peut-être mangée par sa faute...c'était _dérangeant_.

Enfin, il arriva devant la _"niche_" de Manda, et au lieu d'entendre des cris, des supplications, des sanglots, il entendit des éclats de rire...

Perplexe, Sasuke ouvrit la porte, et tomba sur Noriko, assise en face de Manda, qui s'exclamait un sourire sur les lèvres :

« Non, mais avoue que trois fois le périmètre de Konoha, c'est pas assez! »

Le serpent géant plissa les yeux, dubitatif.

« Non, allez moi je dis l'infini ! Je suis sûr que la langue d'Orochimaru n'a pas de limite ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, humain » Siffla Manda. « Elle fait trois fois le périmètre de Konoha ! »

« Mais si j'te dis que c'est trop petit ! » Protesta Naruto en frappant du poing contre le sol.

« Hum... » Marmonna le serpent, un instant pensif, avant de finalement consentir : « Bon, allez la distance entre Suna et Konoha, t'en dis quoi ? »

Naruto mit un doigt sous son menton, perplexe...puis le souvenir du jour où il s'était battu contre Orochimaru sur ce pont, alors qu'il était allé jusqu'à quatre queues avec Kyubi lui revint en mémoire. Et alors la réponse lui parut claire :

« Nan ! L'infini ! »

Sasuke cligna des yeux un instant, trop surpris pour tenter de le cacher. Toujours choqué, il referma la porte, ni vu, ni connu, je t'embrouille. Et comme si de rien n'était, il fit demi-tour, il devait sûrement être encore entrain de dormir.

* * *

« Aaaaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Il fait une de ses chaleurs ! Je vous jure Akamaru va chopper une insolation ! » Grogna Kiba en levant la tête vers le ciel, où le soleil tapait bien plus fort dans le désert de Suna qu'à Konoha. Le shinobi baissa la tête vers son fidèle compagnon qui rampait plus qu'il ne marchait.

« Si tu veux je peux te porter sur mon dos ! Mon fidèle camarade ! » S'excita Lee, en présentant son dos à Kiba. Celui-ci recula.

« Sans façon... »

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! » Ordonna Sakura. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faire les enfants ! Naruto est seul face à Orochimaru ! »

« S'il avait écouté Tsunade-sama, il ne serait pas dans une situation pareille. » Remarqua Neji, d'un air imperturbable.

« Ma...mais Sakura a raison, n...nous devons sauver Naruto-kun. » Geignit Hinata, les yeux animés d'une lueur déterminée.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais » Souffla Kiba. « Mais merde, deux jours de marche et on s'est à peine arrêtés ! On va arriver cuit à point là-bas ! Moi je vous le dis ! »

« Kiba ! » Prévint Sakura.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Regarde Saï ! Il est rouge ! »

La kunoïchi se tourna vers son coéquipier, et effectivement, ses joues étaient devenues étonnemment rouge, en fait toute sa peau blafarde avait prit une teinte d'écrevisse.

« Euh...ça va Saï ? »

L'anbu secoua la tête, avant de sourire froidement.

« Oui, dans ce livre, ils disent que quand vos amis sont en danger il faut les sauver, même si c'est de leur faute et qu'ils ne sont que des gros abrutis incompétents, et qu'ils ont une certain déficience niveau partie génitale. »

Sakura sentit que la veine sur son front était sur le point d'exploser.

« Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Aucun de vous ne pense à Naruto ? Il est sérieusement en danger, peut-être torturé, affamé, séquestré et...merde ! Saï, ce n'est pas une fille ! » S'exclama-t-elle, soudainement, comme si ça lui brûlait la langue depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Il n'a pas entièrement tort Sakura... » Gémit Choji en rampant à la droite d'Akamaru...il suait bien plus que les autres...et ses réserves de chips étaient épuisées. « C'est aussi mon ami mais là c'est abusé...je crois que je ne vais pas survivre... »

Choji leva les bras...il voyait la lumière...ou était-ce une hallucination ?

« Sakura deux jours qu'on marche ! Deux ! J'en ai... »

« Fermez là. » Dit Shikamaru, soudainement, parlant pour la première fois, il avança devant eux pour leur bloquer la marche. Le génie désigna quelque chose du doigt, et tous se tournèrent vers un énorme rocher taillé en pique. Aux premiers abords ils ne virent rien d'anormal, quand subitement, deux shinobis sortirent de sous une dune de sable et foncèrent sur le rocher.

« Mais ils sont malades ! » Hurla Kiba.

« Chut ! » Geignit Shikamaru.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux quand, au lieu d'entrer en collision avec le rocher, ils disparurent à l'intérieur.

« Un genjutsu ? » Demanda Sakura.

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

« Bon, les mecs, on a enfin trouvé leur planque... »

« Eh bah, on en a mis du temps ! » Gronda Kiba.

« Pas ma faute...c'était très mal décrit. » Se défendit Shikamaru.

« Bon on entre ? »

« Tête baissée ? » S'exclama Sakura, comme s'il était un idiot.

« Ah, ça pour l'effet de surprise, on l'a déjà perdu. » Soupira le flemmard.

« Shikamaru ils nous ont... »

« Je sais Neji. »

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un seul geste, une vingtaine de ninja les avaient encerclé.

« Pff...galère... » Bailla Shikamaru.

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

Voilà ! J'essaye de publier la suite la semaine prochaine mais euh...c'est pas garantie hein !

J'aurais le droit à une petite review ? That is the question !

Merci encore :)

Bye,

Sirpics, auteur à la flemmardise flemmardement flemmarde !


	4. C'est toujours la galère !

**Disclaimer **: Précédemment dans Naruto : Pas à moi ! Naaaan ! Même pas Itachi !

**Note **: (que personne ne lit...encore et toujours pas) Merci comme d'habitude pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est vos encouragements qui me permettent de surpasser _légèrement _ma flemme ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je voulais absolument finir une autre fic ! Et je vous rassure vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps puisqu'il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore décidé !

**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil !**

**Note 2 **: Oui, je posterai la suite de Tueur à gages cette semaine, promis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

S'il y avait une chose parmi tant d'autres dans laquelle Sasuke Uchiwa excellait, c'était bien sa capacité à cacher ses émotions. Sur ça, tous étaient d'accord. Mais ce jour là, tous purent aussi voir LA faille dans le masque, à commencer par la servante qui lui avait préparé son déjeuner.

« Mais c'est qui cette fille ? » Grommela Sasuke, en renversant des grains de riz sur la table, distrait.

Un peu plus tard, c'est un simple shinobi, au plus bas de l'échelle dans la liste d'Orochimaru qui en fit la découverte. Il avait tambouriné contre la porte des toilettes, légèrement pressé.

« Dépêchez là dedans ! Il y a mon cul qui proteste ! »

Il avait manqué de trembler de peur en reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke Uchiwa, mais était resté franchement perplexe en entendant :

« Mais c'est qui cette fille ? »

Puis le soir, c'est la domestique chargée de nettoyer sa _chambre _qui le découvrit et par la même, occasion manqua d'avoir une attaque. Elle s'était approchée pour débarrasser la commode de Sasuke, et aussi pour le zieuter en douce la nuit -lui qui pensait qu'une fois qu'il serait chez Orochimaru il n'aurait plus de fan girls...c'était juste l'âge qui avait varié- Elle s'était approchée avec une démarche silencieuse, dans l'obscurité elle avait plissée des yeux, puis courageusement, avait avancé sa main pour caresser sa joue, quand à quelques millimètres, une poigne puissante l'avait attrapée par le poignet.

Sasuke Uchiwa avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle avait tremblé, morte de peur pour sa vie, sachant qu'il pouvait parfaitement la tuer pour ça, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, il avait juste grommelé :

« Mais c'est qui cette fille ? »

Bref, cette question travaillait franchement Sasuke Uchiwa, au point qu'il en bâclait ses entraînements. Mais il le sentait, quelque chose avec cette fille n'était pas claire ! Et il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer tant que ça lui titillerait l'esprit, un autre aurait dit dans ce cas là qu'il était amoureux, mais Sasuke le criait haut et fort : « NON ! ». A moins que l'amour se définissait par une envie insupportable de lui tordre le cou et de donner le dit être aimé à bouffer par un serpent géant, alors oui il l'aimait à en mourir. Dans les romans, l'amour n'était pas décrit ainsi -oui, ses connaissances étaient limitées- donc, CQFD : Ce n'était pas de l'amour, plus une franche curiosité qui tournait à la fascination malsaine.

Après trois jours, où il n'avait fait que cogiter et éviter Noriko le plus possible, il décida, pour le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait et surtout même si Sasuke ne l'avouerait pas : pour son teint. -les cernes n'étaient pas sexy, et à son plus grand dégoût il avait un air de famille avec Gaara- de ...p-a-r-l-e-r avec Noriko.

C'est pourquoi, Sasuke se dirigea à nouveau vers la niche de Manda, méditant un cour instant sur : « pourquoi il ne l'a pas bouffé ? ». Et le brun manqua à nouveau de faire demi-tour devant l'étrangeté de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui quand il ouvrit la porte :

« Et c'est à ce moment là que ma domestique... »

« Ta femme. » Corrigea Naruto, assis juste en face de l'énorme tête du serpent qui était couché sur le sol, avec une lampe les séparant.

« C'est pareil, donc que ma domestique, s'est sifflée mon demi-frère avec des écailles oranges ! Tu te rends compte orange ? » Siffla le serpent, outré.

Naruto plissa des yeux, mécontent :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre le orange, et puis sans te vexer, le violet, c'est pas super commun non plus ! »

Manda plissa les yeux, sifflant :

« Le violet, c'est ma couleur ! Et puis tais-toi ou je te mange ! »

« Nan ! A midi, ils m'ont servi de la soupe empoisonnée. Tu crèveras avant moi. » Grommela Naruto, ses collègues danseuses ne l'aimaient vraiment pas, et pourtant depuis trois jours, il s'entraînait sans relâche pour casser le moins de nez possible, et raccourcir leur séjour à l'hôpital.

Sasuke plissa des yeux, -dans l'obscurité il ne l'avait pas encore vu-, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi : « elle ne crevait pas bordel ? ». Bien décidé à comprendre, qui était cette étrange femme qui lui retournait l'esprit. Il fit claquer la porte contre le mur rocailleux, faisant sursauter Noriko et Manda. Elle se tourna, le toisant furieux, tandis que le serpent siffla de mécontentement :

« L'esclave d'Orochimaru...tu viens de casser l'ambiance...j'allais lui raconter comment a fini mon demi-frère aux écailles oranges. Plus aucun respect ces humains. »

Naruto se leva, s'approchant à une vitesse impressionnante de lui, et Sasuke eut juste le réflexe d'éviter un coup dans une partie assez sensible. Le blond oubliant qu'il devait se la jouer féminine et l'attrapa par le cou pour le pousser violemment contre le mur, une fois de plus le brun vint en oublier qu'elle était une fille. Il regarda ses yeux, plissés par la colère et aurait juré voir un instant un reflet rouge.

« Toi ! » Cria Naruto. « Tu m'as foutu dans la niche d'un serpent géant ! Espèce...espèce de... » Ah putain, il ne trouvait aucune insulte assez horrible. « Espèce de...espèce...de...ah ! Sasuke ! » Dit-il finalement comme si c'était la pire insulte. « J'aurais pu me faire manger ! Me...me faire torturer ! Et toi ça t'aurait rien fait aucune pitié ! » C'était vraiment blessant se dit-il, en se détournant du brun.

Mais celui-ci sentit aisément la légère pointe de douleur dans sa voix, comme s'il l'avait trahi, étrange. Ils étaient loin d'être amis, on ne pouvait même pas les qualifier de connaissances. Vraiment, cette femme lui rappelait franchement Naruto.

« J'ai fais bien pire. » Dit-il sur un ton désinvolte. « Te _trahir_ est loin d'être l'une de mes plus grandes fautes. » Ricana-t-il.

Il vit la jeune femme pencher la tête, avant qu'elle ne garde le silence pendant quelques minutes, où seul les sifflements de Manda couvraient un silence pesant. Étrange, se dit Sasuke, cette femme n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'être silencieuse. Elle sonda ses yeux pendants quelques secondes, comme si elle pouvait voir quelque chose en lui, puis demanda enfin, calme tout d'un coup :

« Et tu regrettes ces autres fautes ? »

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne comprendra que plus tard le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, mais il ressentait le besoin de se justifier devant cette femme. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à quelqu'un avec de tels yeux...les yeux de Naruto.

« Je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici. J'ai besoin de pouvoir. Mais je n'avais pas souhaité leur faire tant de mal. Je ne voulais pas le combattre, pas comme ça. »

Il ne sut pourquoi mais le sourire de Noriko qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous le voile fin lui réchauffait le cœur. Dans un « tsss » gêné, il détourna le visage.

« Mais c'est sa faute aussi ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'aider ! Je ne voulais pas de son aide ! Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si têtu ? »

« Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. » Précisa Naruto, immédiatement. « Mais celui qui t'as combattu devait tenir profondément à toi. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça a dû être dur pour lui de te combattre, combattre un ami...c'était bien ça non ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Oui, combattre un ami, quel affreux dilemme avec soi-même ça a dû être pour lui. »

L'Uchiwa grogna, et haussa des épaules comme si ce n'était qu'une broutille, pourtant ces mots le touchaient plus qu'ils ne le devraient, elle parlait avec une voix de fin connaisseur, comme si elle savait et ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Sasuke ressentit le besoin de répéter :

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

« Oui, mais s'il t'avait écouté, ce serait plus un chien obéissant qu'un ami. »

« Il s'est blessé cet imbécile en ne m'écoutant pas. »

Soudain, l'Uchiwa entendit un reniflement, et se tourna pour voir Noriko avec des larmes de crocodiles qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Tu...tu t'inquiètes...pour lui ? ..ah, c'est si...touchant ! » Hurla-t-il, en tentant de l'étreindre, mais instinctivement Sasuke la cogna l'envoyant voler sur Manda.

« Arrêtes de pleurer, tu es ridicule. »

Manda reposa le blond à terre, qui se moucha bruyamment dans son voile.

« Désolée...c'est mon mascara qui coule... »

Sasuke roula des yeux, mais ne put empêcher d'être amusé par le côté enfantin de la jeune femme. Naruto lui sourit gentiment, et pour une fois préféra resta silencieux, se comblant juste d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami -même s'il ne le savait pas-, combien de fois avait-il espéré entendre ces mots ?

Manda leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de siffler :

« Tsss...roulez vous une pelle, et faisons ensuite une belote. »

* * *

« Shikamaru ! Je crois qu'ils sont trop nombreux pour nous ! » Cria Kiba en esquivant un nouveau kunaï. Le surnombre plus le fait qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun de ses jutsu avec Akamaru – son chien étant en train de mourir d'insolation un peu plus loin avec Choji- le restreignait légèrement.

« Non ? Tu crois ? » Hurla Sakura en tentant de toucher de son poing l'un des shinobi qui l'esquiva facilement...elle devrait vraiment travailler sa vitesse.

Shikamaru grommela dans sa barbe, sachant que c'était peine perdue de continuer. Ils étaient devant la base d'Orochimaru, des renforts allaient sûrement arriver, ils étaient déjà en sous-nombre, et en plus épuisés. S'ils avaient été en pleine forme, son équipe aurait sûrement eu toutes ses chances, mais voilà trois jours qu'ils marchaient sous un soleil de plomb, et ils étaient exténués. Shikamaru ravala sa fierté et cria :

« On se tire ! »

« Pas trop tôt ! » S'écria Kiba en courant. « Je suis preeeeeeeem's ! Le dernier arrivé est un homme mort ! »

Le maître chien porta difficilement à l'aide de Lee son compagnon avant de foncer sur le genjutsu. Neji et Shikamaru en restèrent...sur le cul.

« Kiba n'est quand même pas allé avec Lee dans le repaire d'Orochimaru ? » Demanda Shikamaru, en se grattant le front.

Le ricanement de leurs ennemis leur disait que si, ils étaient bien rentrés.

« Abandonnons les » Proposa Neji en déviant un shuriken qui était destiné à Hinata.

« Shikamaruuuuuuuuu ! » S'écria Choji en rampant alors que des shinobis s'approchaient de lui.

Le génie soupira, regarda un instant le "_rocher_" puis soupira à nouveau, puis regarda à nouveau le rocher, et soupira encore une fois. Pff Naruto était vraiment gênant.

« Choji...utilise ton jutsu ! »

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, et difficilement, se releva.

« Baika no jutsu.** »

Le corps de Choji décupla avant de se transformer en boule, puis roula sur les shinobi d'Orochimaru, ceux ci écarquillèrent les yeux...une montagne ? Ce fut leur dernière pensée...

Saï regarda le carnage, intéressé...oh des tapies fantaisies humain ?

Sakura et Hinata soufflèrent, impressionnées, mais...

« Je rêve ou le gros fonce sur le rocher ? » Demanda Saï, avec tout le tact qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Pff...allons nous faire tuer » Soupira Shikamaru en poursuivant son ami, le reste de son équipe à sa suite. Choji percuta un mur au bout d'un couloir, et tomba sur le sol.

« COURREZ ! »

Shikamaru reconnut la voix de Kiba et soudain, ils le virent passer devant eux avec Lee...et une dizaine de shinobi...merde.

« Oula...ça tangue » Souffla Choji en retombant sur le sol... « Où sont les bateaux ? Oh un dauphin ! » Il se releva légèrement désorienté, et se mit à sourire au paquet de chips qui arrivait dans sa direction ! Un paquet de chips géant ! Ah le paradis ! Oh...le paquet de chips paraissait menaçant. Il s'approcha, sautillant sur un pied qui ne marchait plus très droit et avança un sourire aux lèvres. Le shinobi du Son resta perplexe...il lui faisait du gringue ? Avec un regard noir, il jeta un shuriken en sa direction, et Shikamaru tira son ami juste à temps.

« C'est le moment de courir ! Fuyez ! »

Saï et Sakura ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se mirent à courir, Lee abandonna le chien et suivit sa fleur de cerisier. Kiba regarda son chien puis les shinobis qui s'approchaient, puis son chien...et laissa le chien.

« Adieu Akamaru... » Sanglota-t-il, effondré. Mais quand les shinobis se mirent à lui jeter une boule de feu, il oublia vite sa peine, et se carapata. Un shinobi trébucha sur son chien, et l'écrasa, entraînant ses coéquipiers à sa suite.

Neji porta Hinata style marié...toujours figée par la terreur, et courut à leur suite.

Naruto marchait dans le couloir, sifflotant gaiement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était relativement de bonne humeur. Peut-être était-ce sa conversation avec Sasuke ? Sans doute, parler presque amicalement (si, si c'était amical) sans combat, sans mots dures, comme autrefois était réconfortant.

Son sifflement mourut dans un cri aiguë quand une boule de poils lui rentra dedans, le faisant tomber à la renverse, la dit boule de poils sur son ventre.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle !...oh jolie ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux...Kiba ? Le blond releva la tête et observa avec effarement Kiba, suivit de Neji et Hinata courir comme des malades. Quoique Neji courrait avec classe, pensa-t-il, un instant. Il baissa les yeux vers...Akamaru ?

« Gardez mon chien, je viendrai le récupérer ! » Fut le dernier cri qu'il distingua avant un « putain, un shuriken m'a piqué les fesses. »

Le jinchuriki se tourna ensuite vers des shinobis -qu'il reconnut comme ses anciens poursuivants- qui passaient en coup de vent devant lui. Oh, ça avait un air de déjà vu. Le dernier de la file s'arrêta, l'aida à se relever, demandant :

« Vous les avez vu ? Ces intrus ? Par où sont-ils partis ? »

Les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité, Naruto montra le couloir qui mena vers les toilettes.

« Merci... »

« Euh...de rien... »

Naruto baissa la tête vers Akamaru qui avait la langue qui sortait tant il haletait. Incertain de la situation, il posa sa main sur son dos et le caressa quand soudain la terre se mit à trembler...un grondement résonna dans le dédale avant que des cris plus effrayants les uns que les autres vrillèrent ses oreilles...l'antre se mit à trembler, de la poussière s'élevait...un tremblement de terre ?

Subitement une dizaine de shinobi passèrent devant lui, si rapidement que son voile s'éleva légèrement sous le coup de vent, ils lâchèrent toutes leurs armes pour courir plus vite. Naruto tourna la tête pour voir ...un monstre...une boule ? Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la technique de Choji : le boulet humain, et il se faisait pousser par Shikamaru sur les shinobis...hein ? Shikamaru savait courir ? Oh !

« Naaaaaaaan ! Pas par là ! » S'écria Naruto en voyant Choji foncer sur lui. Il prit Akamaru sur son dos, et rejoignit les shinobis d'Orochimaru dans leur course folle, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'ils seraient alliés ! Il n'y aurait sûrement mais alors sûrement pas cru.

« Ah vous aussi ? » Haleta un shinobi, en regardant barbie casse noisette se joindre à eux.

« Nan...c'...c'est mon jogging matinale... »

« C'est l'après-midi » Répondit-il en regardant compatissant un de ses coéquipiers être écrasé par le mont Fuji...bah, chez Orochimaru : chacun pour soit.

« En fait ça dépend...vous vous basez sur l'heure locale ? »

Akamaru regarda les deux humains franchement perplexe...bon dieu, dire qu'il croyait que son maître était le plus stupide de tous. Ils allaient mourir écrasés et ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de parler des horaires ? Sa tête s'abaissa dans la défaite.

« Raaaaaaaaah ! Marre et merdeee...aïe ! » S'écria Naruto en trébuchant sur un caillou. Vraiment son destin et celui des hommes d'Orochimaru était étroitement lié. Il voyait le boulet avancer vers lui à une vitesse folle...ah quelle mort dégradante ! On retrouva son corps incrusté comme un steak dans la grotte de ce serpent et surtout...en petite tenue. Il regarda Akamaru tristement et le chien comme allumé par la flamme de la vie lui mordit la main pour qu'il le lâche avant de partir en courant.

« Ah je suis vexé... » Grommela Naruto, en fermant les yeux...quand rien ne vint.

« Oh...ça tourne encore... » Souffla Choji en retrouvant sa forme initiale. « Pourquoi ça tangue autant ? » Dit-il d'une voix lente en déambulant, le pas chancelant comme s'il était ivre dans le couloir.

« Ouf...partis... » Soupira Shikamaru en regardant d'un œil critique Naruto, qui instinctivement ( TROIS jours qu'il vivait chez Orochimaru lui avait appris les bonnes manières) cacha ses seins. Le génie lui tendit la main, concluant qu'elle n'était pas un shinobi, pas d'après sa tenue du moins. Le blond la prit, le remerciant en se hissant. Shikamaru remarqua sa force et quand soudain, il rencontra les yeux bleus de Naruto, quelque chose fit tilt en lui, il plissa les yeux, s'apprêtant à relever son voile. Naruto se mit à suer...si quelqu'un le reconnaissait il en mourait, alors il fit ce que chaque femme faisait dans ce cas là :

« Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! On me vioooooooole ! »

« Hein ? Non ça n'est pas ça du tout ! » Paniqua Shikamaru en mettant une main devant lui, dans un signe défensif. Cette femme allait à nouveau les rameuter.

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Sa maaaaaaaain ! Il fait des gestes obscènes ! » S'écria Naruto, d'une voix si aiguë qu'il en fut surpris lui-même. Et oui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il mettait Shikamaru dans une sacrée merde, et qu'il devrait aider son ami, mais non, sa fierté et son image avaient plus de valeur...oula...il avait passé trop de temps avec Sasuke.

Un éclair bleuté illumina le couloir.

« Chidori ! »

Shikamaru se tourna, reconnaissant la technique de Sasuke Uchiwa, qui le chidori en main, leur fonçait dessus, l'air dangereux. Eh merde, contre lui, il perdrait assurément.

« Kage Mane no jutsu*. » Dit-il, en faisant un signe de la main, alors qu'une ombre grandissante se répandit jusqu'à Sasuke, l'immobilisant difficilement dans sa course. « Choji cours ! »

« Hein ? Oui maman... » Répondit son meilleur ami en se cognant contre un mur. Shikamaru grommela, relâcha le jutsu, et prit la main de Choji avant de se carapater à une vitesse impressionnante que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux pour voir l'ombre se rétracter alors que les shinobis s'enfuirent.

« Oh quelle drôle de coïncidence ! » Grimaça Naruto, pas du tout content de le voir là.

Sasuke plissa des yeux...ces visages...Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akimichi. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Subitement, il regarda Noriko, puis le couloir où ils s'étaient échappés, puis Noriko, puis le couloir, et ainsi de suite. Naruto se dit qu'il avait le rythme.

« Hé ho, tu imites un piaf ? » Demanda-t-il en agitant la main devant les yeux de Sasuke qui paraissait perdu. Et en voyant la main bronzée, les grands yeux bleus azur braqués sur lui, ça fit tilt. La lumière fut.

« Noriko Ikamuzu...Noriko Ikamuzu...Noriko Ikamuzu... » Répéta-t-il, d'une voix traînante. Naruto se mit à suer à nouveau...ah les aisselles...pas de déodorant...hein ? Ahh ! Il venait d'avoir quelle genre de pensée ? Mon Dieu, il avait passé trop de temps dans ce corps là.

« Oui, c'est moi ? » Dit-il avec un sourire crispé en papillonnant des cils, espérant que Sasuke soit un homme normalement constitué. Il passa une main sous le menton pâle, caressant sa joue, et se pencha pour souffler contre ses lèvres :

« On peut continuer cette discussion ailleurs. » Dit-il d'une voix plus peureuse que séductrice. Soudain, l'air de Sasuke changea complètement, il fronça les sourcils, et sans que Naruto ne s'y attende, frappa son visage de son poing. Naruto recula sous le choque, et avec un gémissement pathétique se tint le nez qui se mit à saigner.

« Hey ! Un simple non aurait suffit, fallait le dire si t'étais gay ! J'aurais compris hein... »

Le brun s'empara violemment du voile du blond et un air incrédule se peint sur son visage en voyant les marques de moustache sur ses joues.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Mon acné ! » S'écria Naruto d'une voix si aiguë que Sasuke dut se boucher les oreilles. " Ne me regarde paaaas ! Je suis si laide !"

« Noriko Ikamuzu...l'anagramme de Noriko Uzumaki » Murmura le brun, soufflé.

« Nan, c'est pas moi cette fois. Un cousin germain du dixième degrés qui descend de la tante de ma mère, après une adoption de mon frère de... »

Et tandis que Naruto se perdait dans ses explications sans queues ni têtes...un gros dilemme se déroula dans l'esprit de Sasuke, que l'on peut résumer en plusieurs étapes :

- Digérer l'information.

- Y croire...

- Non.

- Nier ?

- Oui...on ne peut pas être aussi stupide.

- Si ?

- Non, comment pourrait-il imaginer que c'était Naruto qui s'était déguisé en femme pour faire la danseuse du ventre dans l'antre d'un homme qui ne voulait que le tuer, et peut-être coucher avec sa version féminine ?

- Nier le fait que son esprit soit aussi bavard en plus de nier le fait que le QI n'est pas une valeur sure.

- Regardez l'objet des doutes : marques de griffure.

- Verdict incontournable : C'est Naruto...

- L'information est parvenue à l'hémisphère gauche de cerveau.

-...gros blanc...

- Réaction :

« NARUTO ! CRÉTIN ! MALADE MENTAUX ! IMBÉCILE DE MERDE ! »

« Ne parle pas comme ça de mon cousin germain du dixième degrés qui descend de la tante de ma mère, après une adoption de mon frère de... »

« NARUTO ! »

« Qui ça ? Moi ? » Tenta une dernière fois le blond en secouant la tête négativement, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien -coup pour rien-, Sasuke devait bien le découvrir un jour, bien qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait ? Sa couverture était infaillible. ! Subitement, une main pâle s'enroula autour de sa gorge, et le poussa contre le mur. Le corps de son ami était collé au sien, et il avoua être jaloux des muscles de Sasuke qu'il pouvait sentir contre lui, et inconsciemment -très inconsciemment-, les melons qui lui servaient de seins l'énervaient, car ils l'empêchaient de le sentir contre lui...hein ? Aaaaaaah ! Encore des pensées de nana !

L'Uchiwa le regarda dangereusement, l'air vraiment pas content.

« Ah tu voulais le faire contre le mur, fallait dire que t'étais sado maso, je t'aurais fait un prix... » Murmura Naruto, en tentant de faire de l'humour pour le calmer. Ce qui ne marcha pas, conclut-il en sentait la main de Sasuke se resserrait sur sa gorge.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu fais là. Même pas ça. » Souffla-t-il. « Je veux juste savoir combien de fois tu es tombé sur la tête enfant pour être aussi stupide ! »

« Je dirai cinq ou six fois...bref, ça te dérangerait de retirer ta main de ma gorge, et de me rendre mon voile ? Je me sens nu sans... » Toussota Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda d'haut en bas, d'un air sceptique...ah, ouais, il se sentait nu. Pourquoi donc ?

« C'était ça ton plan ? Te changer en pute pour m'approcher ? » S'énerva-t-il, franchement dérangé par cette idée.

« Danseuse. » Rectifia Naruto. « Eh bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas ça mon plan ! Tu me crois aussi débile ? »

Voulait-il une réponse sincère ? N'empêche Sasuke souffla de soulagement, d'un souffle qui mourut dans sa gorge quand son crétin de rival continua :

« Nan, j'avais prévu de rentrer dans le repaire, t'emmener et te sortir ! »

« Et vaincre l'armée d'Orochimaru, Orochimaru lui-même et moi ? »

« Oui ! Je dois juste peaufiner mon plan. »

Sasuke relâcha Naruto sous l'incrédulité pour se taper le front de sa paume. Il se détourna du blond qui en profita pour ramasser son voile, c'est qu'il s'y était habitué. De la soie quoi...c'est pas gratuit hein. L'Uchiwa grommela un tas d'insulte dans sa barbe, quelle idée avait-il eu ? Bordel, si Orochimaru le découvrait, il le tuerait...il serra les dents, même s'il détestait le penser, Naruto était quelqu'un, sinon, la seule personne pour qui il éprouvait autre chose que du mépris et de l'indifférence, il serait incapable de le voir mourir.

Au moins, l'énigme : « c'est qui cette fille ? » était résolue...

Sasuke se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto, et en le voyant avec cet air nerveux, son voile de travers, son ventre nu, cette jupe, et surtout les jambes épilées, il eut une soudaine envie de rire. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, mais d'un raclement de gorge, il parvint à se contenir, et un avec un rictus, il dit :

« Cette tenue te va à ravir. »

« Te fous pas de moi ! » Hurla Naruto, les joues rouges de honte. « Tu t'imagines même pas ce que j'ai traversé ! »

« Aucune chance que je ne me l'imagine. »

« T'as vu tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Nan hein ? On m'a épilé bordel ! Épilé ! Ah la cire ! Cire ! Cire ! » Répéta-t-il, d'une voix hystérique en se tirant les cheveux, comme si la pression accumulée ressortait enfin.

Ne pas rire, tu es méchant. Ne pas rire, tu es méchant. Ne pas rire, tu es méchant. Se répéta Sasuke comme un mantra sans fin. Et dans son combat pour vaincre son hilarité, il reconnut que malgré tout, la détermination de Naruto à le ramener...

« CIRE ! MERDE ! »

...était touchante.

« Tu tiens tant à mon retour ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix presque imperceptible en rencontrant le regard de Naruto, qui détourna le visage, gêné.

« Nan ! T'es fou ? Moi ton retour ? C'est surtout Sakura...moi jamais ! Nan mais pourquoi tu crois que je tiens tant à toi ? »

« Cire. » Répondit-il, simplement amusé, en voyant à travers le jeu de Naruto. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux, jamais ils ne s'avoueraient tenir à l'autre.

« Ahem...en fait ça fait pas si mal. »

_Flash-back_.

« SALOOOOOOOOOPE ! »

_Fin._

D'accord relativement mal.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et Sasuke dériva son regard vers la gauche, avant de se reculer le plus possible de Naruto. Le blond sursauta alors qu'une main froide le tira par le poignet. Sasuke toussota en reprenant un air neutre.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu...aïe ! »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec cette pute. » Ricana Kabuto avec ce sourire que le brun ne pouvait pas supporter.

« Gaffe à tes noix... » Grogna Naruto en tentant de s'extirper de sa poigne.

« Que viens-tu faire là ? » Demanda Sasuke froidement, en se plaçant devant le shinobi, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. Le blond profita de la surprise de Kabuto -Sasuke Uchiwa savait parler...sacré choc- pour lui écraser les pieds, et courir se cacher derrière son meilleur ami.

« Sasuke-kuuuuun ! » Dit-il d'une voix stridente. « Sauve moi ! »

Un frisson d'horreur circula dans l'échine de Sasuke, qui instinctivement, se recula de plusieurs mètres, réflexe qu'il avait vite adopter à chaque fois qu'une fan girl criait son nom avec une voix de soprano, laissant ainsi le chant libre à Kabuto, qui d'un air dangereux s'approcha de Naruto, et le frappa de son poing. Le brun eut une grimace en le voyant cogner le nez de Naruto.

« P'tain ! Je vais avoir un nez de boxeur. » Grogna le blond en se tenant les narines. « Goujat ! Vous osez frapper une femme ! »

Sasuke roula des yeux...Naruto s'était légèrement laissé prendre dans son rôle.

« Vous voulez me voir défiguré, hein ? ! L'acnée ça suffit largement ! »

L'Uchiwa avait l'impression qu'il passait sa journée à rouler des yeux. Kabuto attrapa à nouveau Naruto par le poignet et le tira brutalement, alors que le blond tentait de lui foutre des coups de pied au cul.

« Où l'emmènes-tu ? » Demanda Sasuke, en les suivant.

« Orochimaru l'attend, c'est l'heure des festivités. Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse Sasuke-kun ? » Ricana Kabuto, mesquinement. Naruto hocha frénétiquement de la tête alors que des larmes de crocodiles coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je ne m'intéresse à personne. » Siffla Sasuke, instinctivement.

« C'est pas ce que tu me disais avant ! » Grogna Naruto, alors qu'il tentait toujours de flanquer des coups de pied au cul à Kabuto, qui marre d'esquiver, poussa le blond par terre, et le tira par la jambe.

« Ah ma jupe ! Gaffe, c'est de la soie ! Ferme les yeux pervers ! » S'écria Naruto en voyant Sasuke le fixait du regard. C'était sa dernière chance. Alors que Kabuto le traînait par la jambe et que la peau de son ventre s'écorchait contre la pierre froide, il leva les mains, les yeux pleins d'espoir, vers son meilleur ami, la lumière des vieilles bougies lui donnait une apparence angélique, et le blond d'une voix douce souffla :

« Sasuke...sauve moi... »

« Non. »

Ah, ça casse tout, Naruto grimaça avant de s'écrier :

« J'ai meeeeeeeenti ! Tu me maaaaaaanques aussi ! Bordel sauve moi connard ! Bâtard ! Tantouze ! Putain ! Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais lâche moi le binoclard glauque ! » Fut le dernier cris que Sasuke entendit avant que Kabuto ne tire Naruto dans une pièce.

Il amorça son pied, prêt à faire demi-tour, quand un étrange malaise le prit...

...qu'est-ce que c'était ?

…

...merde...et remerde..

…

...la conscience.

* * *

« Faut les semeeeeeeer ! » S'écria Sakura en frappant du poing sur le sol pour provoquer une secousse qui déstabilisa un instant ses poursuivants.

« J'attendais que tu le dises. Et dire que je pensais que tu avais un savoir plus développé que l'homme à la certaine déficience aux niveaux des parties génitales. » Répondit Saï, froidement.

« Pour la dernière fois Saï ce n'est pas une femme et...ah...groumpf... »

Saï venait d'ouvrir une porte avant de la pousser brusquement contre, mettant sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler. D'un geste de main, il lui fit signe de se taire. Sakura se mit à suer quand elle entendit les bruits de courses à quelques mètres d'eux, mais heureusement ils continuèrent leur chemin. Elle soupira de soulagement, et retira la main de Saï de ses lèvres, celui-ci avait un air...perplexe sur le visage. Attendez...Saï un air perplexe ? Elle se tourna alors pour voir la cause de cet air et là...elle rejoignit Saï dans sa perplexité.

« Un dressing pour drag-queen ? » Dit-elle, hébétée.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était dans les lubies d'Orochimaru. Ils ne l'ont pas mentionné dans les archives de la racine. » Dit Saï, intéressé.

Subitement, des cris résonnèrent à nouveau dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit en trombe. Saï et Sakura se mirent instantanément en position de combats, les yeux déterminés, prêt à se battre pour leur vie quand...

« Ah ! Ils sont fougueux ! » S'exclama Lee, en poussant la porte. « J'ai eu dû mal à les semer ! » Il regarda Saï et Sakura avec un sourire joyeux, content de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir. « Que faîtes-vous très cher coéquipiers dans un dressing pour drag-queen ? »

Sakura soupira, tandis que Saï répondit calmement :

« Nous discutions sur le sujet justement. Je préfère penser que c'est une base d'espionnage basée sur le camouflage. »

« Eh bah, ça camoufle pas grand chose si vous voulez mon avis » Dit Sakura, en s'emparant d'un voile...d'une jupe ? Qui ne couvrait même pas ses fesses.

« Non, les couleurs sont trop voyantes, pour cela, je pense que c'est plus un..."

« ….Aaaaaah ! » S'écria Kiba en ouvrant la porte hébétée, cependant celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à semer aussi bien les shinobis d'Orochimaru, et referma la porte tandis que leurs poursuivant tentaient de la défoncer.

« Vous êtes coincés ! »

« Ahaha...nous coincé ? Vous rêvez... » Ricana Kiba en se tournant, « Il y a toujours un moyen de sortir dans un...-il cligna des yeux- un dressing pour drag-queen. »

« Base d'espionnage basée sur le camouflage. » Précisa Saï.

La porte se mit à trembler de plus en plus sous la force des coup, les shinobis n'allaient pas tarder à entrer, et la seule chose à laquelle pensait Kiba c'est que c'était franchement la honte d'être attrapé dans un endroit pareil...

« TOURBILLON DIVIN ! »

Lee sourit joyeusement, et ouvrit la porte à son coéquipier, qui tenait Hinata dans ses bras. Kiba eut juste le temps de voir les shinobis d'Orochimaru éparpillés autour de Neji, à terre, inconscient. Eh bah, il savait faire le ménage...il l'inviterait pour le grand ménage du printemps, sa chambre en avait bien besoin.

« Dieu merci, Neji, tu nous as sauvé ! » Soupira Sakura, soulagée.

« Ce n'est pas très intelligent de s'enfermer dans un...un... » Neji pencha la tête, perplexe. « Le dressing d'un transsexuel. »

« Base d'espionnage basée sur le camouflage. » Précisa pour une énième fois, Saï.

Sakura s'approcha de Neji, regardant Hinata inquiète.

« Qu'à-t-elle ? »

« Elle s'est évanouie...trop d'émotions. Et puis depuis que Naruto a disparu, elle se fait un sang d'encre. Je doute qu'elle est dormi la nuit. » Répondit Neji en la posant doucement à terre tandis que Sakura l'examinait. Alors que Lee allait à nouveau parlementer avec Saï sur le dressing douteux, Neji le fusilla du regard, levant une main lui faisant signe de se taire. Il colla une oreille à la porte, croyant entendre un grognement, et effectivement, les shinobis d'Orochimaru n'étaient plus vraiment sonnés, les insultes colorées qu'ils leur lançaient le prouvait. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, des grondements résonnèrent, et les murs se mirent à trembler...un éboulement ?

« Le boulet humain ! »

Neji ouvrit la porte, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité, une énorme boule dévalait le couloir, et fonçait sur les shinobis, qui avec un air...blasé ? et qui se remirent à courir. La boule arrêta sa course en rentrant en collision avec le mur, et Choji reprit sa forme initiale...légèrement sonné.

« Maman...où sont les bananes ? Oh un bateau...ça tangue...ohé ohé matelot...ça vogue sur les flots...non...c'était pas ça...aïe... » Choji, sous le vertige, se mit à déambuler sur un pied avant de tomber en face de Neji. Shikamaru eut un air désolé pour son ami et passa un bras sous son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Il soupira, soulagé, en voyant toute son équipe réunie.

« Ouf vous êtes tous là dans...un...euh...un dr..."

« Dressing pour drag-queen » Dirent-ils tous en chœur, blasés.

« Ah ! J'en ai marre ! BASE D'ESPIONNAGE BASÉE SUR LE CAMOUFLAGE PUTAIN ! »

Tous se tournèrent choqués vers Saï, qui toussota, gêné, avant de détourner le visage. Shikamaru posa Choji sur une chaise devant un miroir. Puis se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé.

« Eh bien, nous qui sommes venus aider Naruto, on commence bien. » Remarqua Neji, en agitant ses mains devant le visage d'Hinata pour lui donner de l'air. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, cette femme...C'était Naruto, il en était certain, surtout qu'il n'y a que lui pour avoir des plans aussi stupides. Il comprenait mieux le_ « n'envoyez pas de renforts. »_

« Saï...tu as encore le message envoyé par Naruto ? »

« Oh...les hiéroglyphes, bien sûr. » Dit-il en sortant de sa poche un papier toilette et de le tendre au génie. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, dieu merci, il avait l'habitude de l'écriture de Choji. La dernière phrase l'interpella, et il manqua de ricaner.

« _PS : Rajouter des cours de danse au programme des genins, mine de rien, ça pourrait leur être utile un jour »_

Ses yeux détaillèrent les vêtements, puis le papier, puis les vêtements, puis le papier, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour tous lier ensemble. Shikamaru ricana, en leur disant :

« J'espère que vous aimez vous déguiser. »

**Fin du chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

* technique ninja du décuplement.

**technique de manipulation des ombres.

Voilà ! Désolée encore pour la lenteur là ! J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera de me donner un avis :)

Reviews ?

Sinistrement vôtre,

Sirpics, auteur déganté fumeusement (on sait ça existe pas, mais c'est cool!) fumante !


	5. La galère Seigneur !

**Disclaimers : **Masashi Kishimoto n'a jamais été aussi content d'en être le propriétaire !

**Note : **I will survive ! I will not die ! No, je suis pas morte, désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps, comme dit, je suis sur plusieurs fics, et c'est dur de toutes les finir ! -je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois- Mais je vous rassure, vous n'aurez plus à attendre, je poste le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Je poste déjà celui là pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !

**Note 2 :** Merci encore à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews ! vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic plait autant :) **Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profi**l, et je suis désolée je sais que j'ai oublié de répondre à beaucoup de personnes. Je me rattraperai, promis. Dîtes moi si je vous ai oublié ça me travaille ! Et **Mireba **non je ne t'ai pas oublié, je te réponds, ou euh...écris serait plus juste non ? xD sous peu !

J'arrête de vous embêter ! Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

« Tireeeeez ! » Hurla Sakura. Même elle et sa force monstrueuse, capable d'envoyer voler une dizaine d'homme n'avait pas assez de puissances pour défier les lois de la nature...

« Tirez ! » Répéta-t-elle à Shikamaru, Kiba et Lee. Tous les quatre serrèrent les dents, et tirèrent plus fortement sur la jupe qui ne voulait pas passer les cuisses de...Choji. Sakura posa son pied pour prendre appui sur les fesses du shinobi et tira de toutes ses forces, elle-même tirée par Shikamaru -enfin, vaguement tiré-, Kiba, et Lee, qui lui, tirait avec fougue.

« Ils n'y arriveront jamais. » Remarqua Neji simplement, en haussant un sourcil, toujours en train d'agiter gracieusement les mains devant le visage de sa cousine, évanouie.

Saï sourit.

« Et c'est ça la force de l'élève la plus douée de Tsunade-sama ? ! Eh bah, même le gros abruti incompétent avec une déficience aux parties génitales est plus fort ! »

« Naruto » Corrigea Neji.

« Oui, c'est un synonyme. »

Sakura pinça les lèvres, alors que ses yeux s'animèrent de fureur.

« Eh bah, t'es vraiment une gonzesse » Continua Saï en souriant. « Ah si Ino était là, elle lui aurait déjà enfilé sa jupe, je te jure, mauviette. »

Soudain, un coup de coude d'une force gigantesque envoya Shikamaru contre le mur, entrainant Lee et Kiba dans sa chute -ceux-ci le soutenait encore-.

« Tu vas voir ! » Hurla Sakura, alors qu'elle avait tiré d'un mouvement sec la jupe vers le haut, cette fois, ces deux pieds étaient sur les fesses de Choji pour pouvoir se tenir, et seul le drap -qui était en faite une jupe- l'empêchait de tomber.

« Ahhhhh ! » Hurla Choji en sentant les talons s'enfoncer dans son derrière.

« Oh ! Boucle là ! Et rentre ton ventre Choji ! »

« Mais Sak... »

Le regard noir de celle-ci le fit taire, il plaignait sérieusement Naruto.

Choji prit une inspiration, et rentra son ventre. Sakura souriait alors qu'elle sentait la jupe monter...allez ! Oui...elle tira une dernière fois de toutes ses forces.

Et la jupe passa.

Neji ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa surprise.

« Eh bien, très malin Saï » Siffla-t-il, impressionné. Le membre de la racine n'eut aucune expression alors qu'il répondit :

« Je voulais tester ma théorie sur les animaux. Exactement ce que je pensais, même comportement que les gorilles quand on les provoque. » Expliqua Saï en tirant un livre de sa poche intitulé : _ C__omment s'adapter à un milieu hostile ?__._

Sakura était tellement heureuse, qu'elle lâcha sa prise et tomber sur les fesses, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle avait réussi.

« Sa...Sakura...je...crois...que...je...peux...plus respirer. » Souffla Choji alors que son visage bleuissait à vue d'œil. La jeune fille le fusilla des yeux :

« Fais comme les femmes, souffre en silence. »

Puis la kunoïchi lança un regard narquois à Saï.

« Alors, c'est qui la gonzesse ? »

Le jeune ninja eut à nouveau un sourire particulièrement hypocrite, et répondit à l'attention de Choji :

« J'avoue, le gros est passé, cela doit être marqué dans les annales. »

Shikamaru eut un rire nerveux. Saï avait signé son arrêt de mort. Ce dernier rencontra le regard de Choji qui était d'un calme mortel, avant qu'il ne crie :

« Gros ? Je vais te... » Choji bomba le torse... relâchant un instant sa respiration.

_Et le tissu craqua. _

Il se déchira en deux, et retomba sur le sol, juste dans les mains de Sakura qui avait levé les bras vers le ciel, ne croyant pas à une telle déveine. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hinata choisit de se réveiller, mais étant au sol, non loin de Choji, elle vit en premier plan ce que la jupe ne cachait plus -fallait-il préciser que Sakura avait ordonné à Choji de retirer son caleçon ou ça ne passerait jamais ?- et elle s'évanouit à nouveau.

Neji soupira de frustration et se remit à agiter des mains devant son visage.

« Choji ! » Hurla Sakura, sur le point de pleurer.

« C'est pas ma faute ! Saï ! » Cria ce dernier.

« Pas ma faute, c'est Shikamaru. C'est son plan » Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Et moi j'accuse qui ? » Soupira Shikamaru en se relevant.

« Naruto. » Répondit Kiba en se massant l'arrière de la tête, Sakura était puissante.

Shikamaru hocha la tête, c'était moins galère d'accuser celui qui n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Neji tendit une nouvelle jupe à la fille aux cheveux roses pour cacher les parties génitales de Choji, sa cousine ferait une rupture d'anévrisme si elle revoyait ça.

Sakura chercha une jupe plus grande dans le dressing pour drag-queen, quand une idée lui fit hausser un sourcil. Elle prit deux jupes, dont elle noua une extrémité ensemble avant de nouer ces deux mêmes jupes autour de Choji comme un pagne.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je peux respirer ! »

« Il n'y a pas que ça qui peut respirer. »

Tout le monde fusilla Saï du regard, et ce dernier sortit un autre livre -combien en avait-il ? Se demanda Neji- intitulé : _Se faire des amis_. Il l'ouvrit au chapitre 11 : _l'honnêteté_. Sakura roula des yeux.

« Mais c'est vrai ! On voit ses fesses quand il se trémousse. »

Choji rougit violemment et accrocha une autre jupe à son derrière, qui alla toucher le sol.

La jeune fille eut un sourire malsain.

« Ça t'amuse Saï, eh bien ! A ton tour ! »

Celui-ci déglutit, et Kiba ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Oh ris ! Mais vous allez tous y passer. » Dit-elle en prenant de la cire sur une table et quatre jupes.

Le maitre chien écarquilla les yeux.

Elle était folle. Cette fille était folle.

« Jamais ! Jamais ! Rien ! Non ! Tu m'entends Sakura ? Jamais je ne mettrai ça ! Même pas...Et ! Non ! Pourquoi tu t'approches avec cette cire ? Non ne t'approches pas ! Ah au secours ! Hé! C'est mon pantalon ! Naoooooooooon ! Mes poiiiiiils ! » S'écria Kiba puis ce fut le noir. La douleur lui fit fermer les paupières, alors que des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau.

Les autres hommes soupirèrent, pris d'une soudaine solidarité mais aucun n'étaient assez fou -Shikamaru, Lee et Neji- pour affronter Sakura, tandis que le seul fou inconscient qu'il y avait, n'avait toujours pas compris le concept d'entraide.

En effet, Saï n'était toujours pas arrivé au chapitre 16 de son livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba était allongé sur le sol, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage, il serait traumatisé à jamais. Il pouvait sentir le voile fin de la jupe sur ses jambes, il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Sakura ne lui avait rien épargné. Tout y était passé, maquillage, coiffure, soutien gorge -qui n'avait rien à soutenir-, apparemment, elle avait dû lui faire la totale parce qu'il avait un physique très masculin -dieu merci ! Manquerait plus que ça-.

« à qui le tour ? » Sourit-elle. Shikamaru et Neji se regardèrent, hochèrent de la tête, puis dirent en chœur :

« Lee ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas ma fleur de cerisier ! Je ne te résisterai pas ! Je m'abandonne volontiers à tes charmes ! »

La dit fleur hésita un instant, mais quand elle rencontra le regard narquois de son coéquipier, sa détermination revint encore plus forte, non jamais elle ne se montrerait faible devant cet homme détestable, si elle hésitait, son autorité serait mis à mal, et ça, _jamais_ !

Lee descendit avec entrain son pantalon. Sakura ferma les yeux, en appliquant la cire. Et alors que Saï allait faire une remarque sur la position, Shikamaru lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ne gâches pas mon plan. Tu veux t'en sortir en homme, non ? »

Saï hocha la tête, curieux, qu'est-ce que le génie avait inventé ? Comme si Shikamaru avait compris sa confusion, il hocha la tête vers Lee, et plus particulièrement ses jambes, puis le pot de cire. Et Saï compris : ingénieux.

« Heureusement qu'on a la forêt amazonienne comme coéquipier. » Murmura Saï en voyant la pilosité de Lee qui n'était pas que développée au niveau des sourcils.

Sakura dut remettre trois fois de la cire avant de pouvoir se débarrasser -à peu près- de tous les poils de Lee, mais alors qu'elle mettait la main une dernière fois dans le pot...elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien.

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! » Gémit-elle. « Comment va-t-on faire ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas Sakura-chan ! Je pourrais très bien m'infiltrer avec Kiba-kun ! Vous ! Restez ici ! »

Neji, Shikamaru et Saï hochèrent la tête frénétiquement.

« Très bon plan. »

La jeune fille mit les mains sur les hanches, indignée.

« Non ! Si jamais ça se passe mal, vous pourriez vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? »

Shikamaru et Neji soupirèrent, coupables.

« C'est vrai, tu as raiso... » Commença le Hyûga.

« Oui, sans problème. » L'interrompit Saï en souriant.

Tandis que Sakura hurlait sur Saï, outrée, Shikamaru ramassa les quatre jupes, et en tendit une à Lee qui la mettait avec bien trop d'enthousiaste pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis à Neji, Saï, et Sakura.

« Traître ! » Grogna Saï.

« Ça suffit, nous avons perdu assez de temps. » Dit-il avec un air soudain grave. « Lee et Kiba sont trop impulsifs et pas assez réfléchis -excusez moi les amis- pour y aller seuls. Nous devons tous y aller. »

Sakura approuva en se préparant, préparant aussi Hinata qui était toujours couchée sur le sol, elle finirait bien par se réveiller, non ?

Neji grommela, les sourcils froncés en observant la jupe.

« Je refuse de porter ça ! C'est indécent ! Je suis l'élite du clan Hyûga, le prodige...je ! Je ne peux pas mettre ça ! » Dit-il en défiant du regard Shikamaru, même lui avec tout son bon sens, et son sérieux ne pourrait le forcer à la mettre.

Shikamaru croisa son regard, impassible.

Neji aussi.

_Qui craquera en premier ?_ Se demanda Saï.

« Oh ! Arrête de faire ta drama queen ! » Pleurnicha Kiba, toujours sur le sol, les yeux révulsés. Neji haussa un sourcil un moment -malgré toute l'horreur qui le traversait- c'est l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, là ?

« Très bien ! Très bien ! Mon honneur bafouait pour ce crétin, je n'aurais plus jamais de dettes envers lui, c'est clair ? » Dit Neji en s'avouant vaincu avant de se cacher derrière un paravent, ah non ! Il ne se déshabillerait pas en public, il était pudique, _lui_.

Saï haussa des épaules, on s'adaptait à tout à la racine, même à la honte suprême.

Sakura fut la première à sortir de son coin. Hinata s'était réveillée, elle avait failli à nouveau tourner de l'œil en voyant la tenue que la jeune fille lui tendait mais il a suffi que Sakura lui dise qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé Naruto pour qu'elle ne songe plus à tomber dans les vapes.

« Oh ! Sakura-chan ! Tu es radieuse ! » S'exclama Lee.

Celle-ci sourit, bien qu'un peu gênée par la taille du haut qui cachait tout juste sa poitrine, mais quand Hinata sortit de son coin, Lee revint son jugement. Celle-ci avait la même tenue en violet, mais tentait par tous les moyens de cacher son ventre nue, pourtant elle était ravissante, s'avoua-t-il.

Mais, il y avait mieux...

Neji sortit enfin, et tout le monde en resta sur le cul. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux, son corps était mince et d'un teint de porcelaine, vraiment mince...et le pire...

« Hé ! Ses jambes ! Il n'a pas de poils ! » S'exclama Kiba avant d'éclater de rire.

Neji rougit furieusement avant de se racler la gorge, n'admettant pas qu'il avait un physique assez androgyne, à votre avis, pourquoi il a fait autant sa drama queen ?

« J'y crois pas ! » Gémit Sakura. « Il est plus beau que moi. »

Le Hyûga roula des yeux, alors que tout le monde donnaient son assentiment.

« Oh ! Encore un homme déficient niveau partie génitale ! » Remarqua Saï.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui...et à part la jupe, rien de très choquant, ce type avait l'habitude de se promener le nombril à l'air.

« Bon c'est parti ! » S'exclama Shikamaru, nerveux. Tous prirent une grande inspiration, rangeant leur bandeau frontal dans un coin de la pièce, prêt à partir, et le génie se dit qu'avec de la chance, ils ne remarqueraient rien, mais c'est sans compter Neji et ce maudit byakugan !

« Shikamaru ! Tu as laissé ton pantalon et ton pull ! » S'exclama-t-il, indigné, pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas faire de même ?

« Écoutez, pas moyen en Enfer que je mette ça, non ! Hors de question, alors je joue le rôle du marchand qui propose ses danseuses à Orochimaru, d'accord ? »

Alors que Choji allait protester énergiquement, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, Shikamaru lui lança un tel regard, que tous en eurent des frissons, il avait vraiment l'âme d'un leader, pensèrent-ils.

« On est d'accord ! Alors c'est parti ! Marchons droit vers la mort ! »

* * *

« Lâche moi ! Binoclard glauque, pédéraste !» Hurla Naruto en se recourbant pour lui mordre le mollet. Kabuto lui donna un coup de pied en plein dans le nez, et il geignit encore plus fort.

« Bordel, je vais avoir des lésions irréparables, je sens déjà mon nez enfler ! Je suis si laiiiide ! »

Soudain, ça fit tilt. Si Naruto avait un énorme nez plein de sang, de morve, et de pue...Orochimaru ne voudrait plus de lui ? Oui !

« Frappe moi ! J'aime ça ! » Ordonna le blond en mordant à nouveau son mollet. Kabuto secoua la tête en la traînant, complètement attardée celle-là.

Naruto pouvait entendre la musique qui lui parvenait de plus en plus fort. Non...il ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité comme ça lui ! Et franchement, il était pas fan du BDSM, parce qu'Orochimaru n'allait sûrement pas se la jouer tout doux, tout mignon, peut-être qu'il était comme les mantes religieuses et qu'il allait lui bouffer la tête après l'accouplement ?

Eurk...

« Non ! Je veux pas y alleeeeer! C'est pas parce que toi t'aime coucher avec lui que c'est mon cas ! »

Kabuto s'arrêta un instant, perplexe.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Naruto s'arrêta de geindre un instant, il était en mode beug.

« Ah parce que c'est vrai ? »

Quand Kabuto reprit sa marche, le blond se mit vraiment à sangloter.

« Je veux pas y aller ! Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeer ! Nooooooon ! Je veux pas y alleeeeeeer ! »

Kabuto ouvrit la porte, et Naruto trop pris par ses supplications, ne le remarqua que quand la musique s'était arrêtée.

« Je veux pas y alleeeeeee... »

Il aperçut le regard interrogateur d'Orochimaru, toujours assis sur son fauteuil tout au bout de la pièce. Il se releva précipitamment, dépoussiéra sa jupe, et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses yeux. -c'était le pollen- avant de s'exclamer avec un grand sourire :

« Je vous jure ! Il a mis un de ces temps à m'amener ! » S'écria-t-il en regardant Kabuto. « J'étais si impatiente de danser pour vous ! »

« Qu'attends-tu alors ? » Répondit Orochimaru en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Naruto grimaça, oui, c'est ça, comme les mantes religieuses, il allait le décapiter ou l'étouffer avec sa langue, _après_ l'accouplement. Et même le _après_, il en était pas sûr.

« Euh...la bonne musique, je dois me mettre dans l'ambiance vous savez. »

Plusieurs danseuses soupirèrent de soulagement, et se détendirent, recommençant à se trémousser sur la musique.

« Danse. » Ordonna-t-il, simplement.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux vous jouer du piano à la place, personne ne joue la marche funèbre mieux que moi. » Assura Naruto, en agitant les bras devant lui.

« Danse ! » Répéta Orochimaru en serrant les dents, et quand Naruto vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, il se précipita au milieu des danseuses, et s'exécuta avant d'avoir pu voir sa langue.

Les danseuses restèrent méfiantes, mais bien que Naruto se déplaçait comme un pied, et qu'il n'y avait rien de gracieux dans ses mouvements, il ne blessait personne. Kabuto grogna quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et cogna son épaule. Orochimaru haussa un sourcil devant la brusquerie de son élève, Sasuke ne laissait rien paraitre sur son visage et marcha le long du mur pour le rejoindre, s'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant son coéquipier déguisé en femme, se dandinant sur une musique orientale, surtout qu'il s'y prenait très mal, et il faillit vraiment lâcher un ricanement en remarquant que les danseuses avaient laissé un périmètre de sécurité autour de Naruto.

Le blond lança un regard suppliant à Sasuke mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

_Le sauverait-il ? Le sauverait-il pas ? _

Sasuke ne le savait pas lui-même, et pour l'instant, ça lui importait peu, voir Naruto s'humilier ainsi était assez amusant, et fallait-il préciser que chez Orochimaru, il avait pas l'occasion de se divertir tous les jours ?

Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur s'écouler de son front en voyant qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas une fois détourné son visage de lui, ou plutôt de son décolleté.

Aaaaaaaaah ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue là ? Non, mais il mimait l'acte sex...ah !

Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Et putain de putain !

Tant pis, Sasuke ou pas, il s'en fichait maintenant ! Personne ne valait un tel sacrifice ! Il avait toujours été le type d'homme qui se sacrifiait pour ses proches, qui était altruiste, aimant...bah... vous savez quoi ? Là rien à foutre, que des _conneries_ ! Toute façon, les gentils ne vivent pas longtemps dans ce monde...

C'est pourquoi, Naruto tenta un moonwalk pas du tout réussi vers la sortie, tournant sans discrétion la tête vers la porte toutes les secondes. Il trébucha un instant, ses jambes s'étant croisées, mais il se reprit, et quand enfin, alors que Kabuto défiait Sasuke dans un combat de constipate-eyes, Naruto allait pouvoir sortir sans encombres, la porte s'ouvrit...

* * *

Shikamaru prit une grande inspiration, regardant à nouveau ses coéquipiers. Sakura semblait la plus déterminée, -forcément, son coéquipier et Sasuke étaient là-dedans.- Hinata se pinçait à intervalle régulier pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes, Neji, lui, tentait de ne pas tuer tous les shinobis qui passaient et qui posaient leurs mains sur ses fesses. Choji essayait de ne pas trébucher sur sa jupe qui trainait sur le sol, Lee ne cessait de louer la liberté de mouvements que permettait cette tenue, Kiba pleurait la perte de son chien, et se dit que s'il retrouvait cette jolie danseuse, il pourrait récupérer Akamaru et lui proposer plus si affinité, et Saï lisait un livre intitulé : _la danse pour les nuls_. Shikamaru ne voulait absolument pas savoir d'où il tirait ce livre.

Enfin, ils avaient trouvé la salle, -uniquement grâce à la musique-, il n'avait jamais vu des femmes aussi galères, dès qu'elles avaient compris qu'ils étaient des '_'nouvelles'_', soit elles leur tiraient un regard qui ferait pâlir un bijuu, soit elles fuyaient aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient.

Bon, il pouvait les comprendre, au vue des ecchymoses sur leur corps, elles ont dû êtres terriblement maltraitées par Orochimaru, un tel comportement était donc logique.

« On doit vraiment y aller ? » Geignit Kiba, en se trémoussant nerveusement, ses jambes lisses le troublaient.

« Oui ! » Répondit Sakura, vivement suivit d'Hinata et Neji -qui n'avait pas porté cette jupe pour rien-.

« Bien, laissez moi faire. »

Shikamaru entrouvrit la porte brusquement. Aussitôt, il sentit qu'il avait cogné quelque chose, et le visage de Kabuto parut dans l'entrebâillement.

Il pouvait sentir la nervosité de ses coéquipiers.

Kabuto remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et refermât la porte sur lui, pour ne pas déranger les festivités -et surtout pour empêcher la blonde tarée de fuir-.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, suspicieusement. « Vous êtes les remplaçantes des danseuses ? »

Shikamaru avait fait un léger henge sur son visage, comme les autres, mais pas assez puissants pour que Naruto ne les reconnaisse pas. Ils n'avaient pas autant de chakra que leur ami pour tenir un henge si longtemps, et que se passerait-il si l'une de leur transformation lâchait brusquement devant Orochimaru, hein ?

Donc, il fallait prendre des risques, et espérer que Kabuto était vraiment bigleux.

« Oui, je vous ai apporté mes meilleures danseuses »

« Où est Jachiro ? C'est lui qui nous fournit généralement les danseuses. »

« Souffrant, une fille lui a posé des problèmes, il m'a envoyé pour vous satisfaire au mieux. » Répondit Shikamaru rapidement, sans trop hésiter.

Kabuto observa les _danseuses_ d'un air inquisiteur.

« Spéciales. » Dit-il simplement, surtout en regardant Choji. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire danseuses que barbie casse-noisette. « Bien entrez. »

Shikamaru retint un soupir de soulagement et suivit Kabuto en premier.

Aussitôt, la musique s'était arrêtée, et il put clairement entendre le sifflement -ce mec était vraiment un serpent- d'Orochimaru, qui était assis sur un espèce de fauteuil, tout au bout de la pièce, comme un roi. Il blêmit un instant en reconnaissant Sasuke Uchiwa...

_Faîtes qu'il ne dise rien, Seigneur._

_Faîtes que Sakura ne dise rien._

_Faîtes que Kiba hérite d'une once d'intelligence._

_Faîtes qu'Hinata ne s'évanouisse pas._

_Faîtes que Choji ne déchire pas sa jupe._

_Faîtes que Saï se la ferme._

_Faîtes que Lee se la ferme._

_Faîtes que Neji ne fasse pas sa drama queen !  
_

_Bref, Seigneur faîtes ça, sinon, on ne sortira pas d'ici vivant._

Shikamaru chercha Naruto du regard, mais parmi toutes les danseuses qui s'étaient reculées en un tas quand ils étaient entrés, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le repérer. Mais il ne doutait pas de sa présence.

« Ah des nouvelles ! » S'exclama Orochimaru, un doigt sous son menton, l'air pensif. « Elles sont exotiques... » Dit-il en regardant Choji.

« Quoi ? Les grosses c'est pas le fantasme d'un homme ? » Demanda Saï, l'air vraiment interrogatif.

_Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit Seigneur ?_

Orochimaru fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à accepter une telle familiarité, -casse noisette, ça allait, elle avait le physique pour- quand il tomba sur une _danseuse_ qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

Et pour la première fois, le sanin sentit un véritable désir pour quelqu'un. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun, une peau si pure qu'il adorerait la souiller, et des yeux blancs époustouflants, un corps mince mais tonique. Et un visage si doux...ah quand il l'entendrait hurler !

« Comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie ? » Demanda Orochimaru en regardant Neji. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux, et se pointa du doigt.

« Qui ? Moi ? »

Orochimaru roula des yeux, de même que Kabuto, d'ailleurs Shikamaru aurait juré voir un rictus sur les lèvres de Sasuke Uchiwa, et même un raclement de gorge parmi les danseuses regroupées près du mur.

« Euh... »

« C'est Neja ! » Ricana Kiba en voyant le regard courroucé du Hyûga posé sur lui.

« Eh bien...j'ai hâte de vous voir danser. Surtout toi. »

Quand Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres, Neji sentit un frisson de dégoût lui parcourir l'échine et il aurait juré entendre un sanglot chez les autres danseuses.

« Donc reprenons ! »

La musique repartit, et les danseuses se remirent à danser, non sans leur donner régulièrement un regard méfiant. Et là Shikamaru était perplexe quant à la conduite à adopter.

« Dansez ! » Grogna Kabuto.

Sakura hocha la tête négativement.

Kabuto roula des yeux.

Sakura papillonna des cils.

Kabuto ricana : « Je suis gay ».

Sakura blêmit et se mit à danser.

Et un « ahaha ! Je le savais ! » Résonna dans la salle...elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir la provenance.

Kabuto regarda ensuite Hinata.

Hinata hocha de la tête négativement, peu convaincante.

Kabuto fronça les sourcils, dans une mine colérique.

Hinata le supplia, dans la pose d'une martyre.

Kabuto grogna.

Et Hinata rejoignit Sakura.

Puis vint le tour de Saï.

Kabuto montra du doigt la piste.

Saï sourit faussement.

Kabuto sourit d'un sourire hypocrite.

Le sourire de Saï s'élargit.

De même celui de Kabuto.

Le sourire de Saï s'agrandit encore.

De même celui de Kabuto.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, au point où Naruto commençait à prendre des paris avec les autres danseuses quand Saï sentit une crampe à la joue.

Il abandonna murmurant : « je suis sûr qu'il a fait une opération au botox, pas humain de pouvoir sourire comme ça. »

Le sourire de Kabuto s'élargit encore plus.

Kiba abandonna même l'idée d'essayer, si Saï avait perdu alors...

Neji tenta de garder la dernière once de dignité qui lui restait et affronta Kabuto du regard.

Kabuto haussa un sourcil narquois.

Neji plissa encore plus les yeux.

Kabuto haussa un deuxième sourcil.

Neji grogna.

Kabuto se pourlécha les lèvres.

Et Neji blêmit...encore une fois son regard noir l'avait lâché, c'était le voile ! Oui, avec le voile, ça faisait nettement moins menaçant, et ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il était trop _féminine_ pour faire peur ! Non ! C'était le voile. Il joignit donc la piste avec plus d'élégance que toutes les danseuses, ses hanches se mouvaient avec sensualité alors que son voile caressait ses jambes, lentement, ses mains descendirent le long de son torse sur ses hanches pour suivre le mouvement de son bassin, ses cheveux bougeaient en parfait accord avec le déhanchement de son corps, ses gestes étaient d'une grâce rare.

Son équipe, -et Naruto- n'en revinrent pas.

« Neji...ja ? » Cria Sakura. « Comment ? »

Neji rougit

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on vous apprend dans la branche secondaire chez les Hyûga... »

Choji ne fit pas le récalcitrant bien longtemps, trop occupé par le buffet.

Il ne restait plus que Shikamaru.

« Non mais je ne danse pas _moi_ ! Je marchande juste ! »

« Les préférences d'Orochimaru-sama sont diverses et variées. » Répondit Kabuto avec un sourire de fin connaisseur.

Et Shikamaru aurait juré entendre encore une fois un sanglot.

« Non. Pas moyen que je danse. » Dit-il catégoriquement.

Kabuto lui lança un regard noir.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

Kabuto grogna.

Shikamaru bailla.

Kabuto sortit un kunaï.

Shikamaru haussa des épaules.

Ses coéquipiers sifflèrent, impressionnés par leur leader qui tenait ainsi tête à Kabuto.

Shikamaru voyait le poing de Kabuto s'entourer de chakra, mais il ne cilla même pas.

« Non. Non et non, rien vous dis-je, ne me fera danser. Vous me tuez ? Simple, vous lavez le sol. »

Cet homme était désespérant, pensa Kabuto...avant d'abandonner.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » Hurla soudain une voix que Sakura ne reconnaissait que trop.

Naruto se tira les cheveux, au bord de l'hystérie. Comment ce feignant notoire avait-il fait ? Et surtout, que foutaient-ils tous ici ? Ah la honte ! Il remonta son voile sur ses yeux et tenta de se faire petit parmi les danseuses. Cela marcha jusqu'à...

« Yo ! Les amies ! Prêtes pour la break dance ? ! » S'exclama Kiba.

Naruto frappa son front de sa main, désespéré.

« Vous venez du même village ? » Demanda Hikuko.

Le blond soupira simplement.

Alors que Kiba allait se jeter sur le sol, pour comme Naruto, se faire tournoyer sur le dos, brusquement une troupe de danseuses l'encercla, elles étaient toutes en position de combat, prêtes à se battre, s'il le fallait, elles le regardèrent avec tant de haine, qu'il frissonna.

« Ah non ! » S'exclama une des femmes, un coquard sur l'œil. « Tu ne vas pas faire comme cette folle ! »

Elle montra du doigt une danseuse blonde qui tentait de s'étouffer avec son voile. Kiba plissa des yeux, un instant le voile tomba, et là il rencontra ses yeux et...

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Bordel ! J'ai trouvé Naruto sexy ! Tuez moi ! » Sanglota le maître chien, en reconnaissant la _fille_ à qui il avait confié son chien, inconscient de sa bourde de l'année.

Et là, la musique s'arrêta pour de bon.

_Seigneur ! Bordel ! Vous faîtes quoi ? Tss...je me reconverti athée, _pensa Shikamaru en se frappant la tête contre un mur.

Subitement, il ressentit une secousse. Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, pourtant le mur n'était pas fissuré. Il se détourna et, avec un regard blasé vers le plafond, soupira.

Hinata s'était évanouie, voir Naruto en femme avait dû être trop d'émotions.

_Seigneur_ !

Saï s'approcha d'une Sakura bouche bée.

« Je te l'avais dit. Un transsexuel. » Dit-il avec un air fier.

« SAÏ J'EN AI MARRE ! FERME LA ! PUTAIN ! »

Toutes les danseuses s'étaient écartées pour laisser Naruto au milieu d'un -comme qui dirait- gros blanc.

« Hmm... » Toussota-t-il, gêné. « De quoi parlez-vous mademoiselle ? Je ne vous connais pas ! »

Kiba se tapa la tête, se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Hé merde. »

« Je vous jure la célébrité. » Continua Naruto, avec un sourire crispé. « Allez on danse ! »

Kabuto leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Orochimaru eut un ricanement qui effraya quelque peu Naruto. Il lui fit signe du doigt d'avancer.

« Qui ça ? Moi ? » Demanda Naruto en regardant à droite et à gauche. « Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas Kiba ? »

« NARUTO ! » Hurla Kiba, non mais quel con !

« Hé ! Non, ça c'est mon cousin germain du dixième degrés qui descend de la tante de ma mère, après une adoption de mon frère de... »

Orochimaru le coupa en riant, mais le rire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux, emplis de cruauté.

« Naruto Uzumaki ? »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue :)

Reviews ? Pas review ? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)

Éternellement vôtre,

Sirpics

PS : Remarquez qu'en fait on ne connaîtra jamais la filiation du cousin germain du dixième degrés de... xD Je viens juste de le capter !


	6. La fin de la galère ou je vire athée

**Disclaimer **: Pour une dernière fois dans cette fic, pas à moi, et vous en êtes contents.

Note : Alors comme promis, le dernier chapitre de la fic. Je ne sais pas encore quelle nouvelle fic je publierai par la suite ! En tout cas, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous remerciez assez pour tous vos encouragements, et reviews. Au début je croyais que ça allait faire un immense flop xD Vraiment merci, merci, merci ! **Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil**. Et merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !

**Note 2** : Je tiens à rappeler le rating K+ C'est vraiment du Shonen-Aï, donc pas de lemon (non pas que je n'aime pas les écrire héhé!) mais un lemon ne conviendrait pas dans cette fic. Un baiser SasuNaru, et une allusion, ça suffit, no ?

**Note pour Yaoi Rakuen **: Cette fois, tu n'auras pas lu avant tout le monde ! Nyahaha !

Pour une dernière fois, Enjoy !

_**

* * *

Chapitre 6**_

Le rire crispé de Kiba, les bruits de suçon que faisaient la langue d'Orochimaru, les murmures moqueurs de Saï, les soupirs de Shikamaru, et les bruits de mastication de Choji -il s'était pas arrêté de bouffer ?- tout ces petits bruits imperceptibles résonnaient étonnement fort dans sa tête, chaque seconde le volume augmentait...même la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son front sonnait comme un tambour à ses oreilles.

C'était bien les symptômes d'un _gros blanc._

Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et nu de toute sa vie. Et nu, ce n'était pas qu'au sens figuré.

« Non ! Un sosie ! Vous savez on a tous des sosies. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire, faisant semblant de n'avoir aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais ses yeux qui cherchèrent partout dans la salle un trou pour se cacher, gâcher son effet.

Le rictus d'Orochimaru s'étira sur la droite.

« Non ! Je vous assure ! Tiens l'autre jour en venant ici ! Je suis passé devant une crevasse et j'ai vu un mort, enfin, c'était même pas humain tant le cadavre était putréfié et puait la pourriture, bref ! Là je me suis dit : _« Oh ! Serpent travelo ! Tiens, qui a crevé Orochimaru ? _» Et puis là, je me rends compte de mon erreur, le cadavre était encore trop beau ! Vous voyez tous des sosies ! La morale de l'histoire : **_que_ **des sosies. »

Le rictus d'Orochimaru s'effaça instantanément, ses yeux se plissèrent sous la colère. Sasuke sentait son menton trembler, ne pas rire de la stupidité maladive de Naruto, ne pas rire de la stupidité maladive de Naruto, ne pas rire...

« Maintenons que nous avons établi que je n'étais _QUE _» Cria-t-il en insistant sur le _que_. « _que_, vous avez compris hein ? _Que, rien de plus !_ Oui _que_ le sosie de ce...oui lui...il s'appelle comment déjà...vous savez mon cousin germain du...

« NARUTO ! » Hurla Sakura en arrachant son voile, hystérique. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? C'était déjà trop tard, et alors qu'ils devraient être en train de chercher un moyen de fuir, cet idiot parlementait.

« Merci jeune mademoiselle rose. » Grogna Naruto en serrant les dents. Tss, quelle idiote ! Il lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Orochimaru, un sourire faussement timide sur les lèvres. « C'était qu'un connard. » Expliqua-t-il, espérant se mettre du côté d'Orochimaru.

« Et en plus, il avait une petite bite. » Jugea bon de rajouter Saï.

Naruto avança d'un pas lent vers Saï alors qu'il souriait toujours à Orochimaru. Sa main se posa sur son épaule, qu'il serra durement, avec un sourire faux sur les lèvres, il répondit :

« Oh ! Vous le connaissiez donc, comme c'est étrange ! Vous aussi vous êtes un ninja ? ! »

Saï eut enfin une expression faciale, il lança un regard noir à Naruto, si plein de haine que le blond...s'en foutait complètement. Vivre avec un serpent géant cannibale l'avait blindé à vie.

« Oh arrête, Saï, on dirait juste que t'as envie de chier mais que tu n'arrives pas à pousser. »

« Saï ? » Répéta Kabuto, derrière lui, un sourire sur le visage, il lança un regard entendu à son maître.

_Seigneur ! Pourquoi tant de haine ! Pourquoi Saï se l'est ouverte ! Pourquoi Naruto se l'est ouverte hein ?_

Shikamaru manqua de sangloter. Orochimaru les observa curieusement, puis un sourire froid étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il fit signe à un ninja au fond de la pièce. Le génie serra les poings, et regarda ses amis un à un, Neji faisait toujours de l'air à Hinata, évitant les regards concupiscents du serpent, Choji n'avait pas remarqué le dilemme, ayant enfin trouvé à manger. Kiba était toujours en phase acceptation, nous citons : « J'ai trouvé Naruto sexy ! Mais je suis pas gaaaay ! Aaaah ! Maman, j'aime les seins moi ! ». Lee se trémoussait sur la piste, pensant que c'était un bon entraînement.

Sakura s'était mise à secouer alternativement Saï et Naruto comme un prunier. D'ailleurs ce dernier...c'était sa faute ! Les vies de sept personnes valaient bien plus qu'une.

_Désolé Naruto, pour le bien de Konoha._

« Hm hm » Toussota Shikamaru pour attirer l'attention, il pointa du doigt Naruto et dit avec un calme olympien. « Vous avez bien devant les yeux le genin U-

« T'es toujours genin ? » Ricana Sasuke, en regardant le blond. Naruto gonfla les joues, et grogna :

« Toi aussi, j'te signale. »

« Ouais mais avoue que nukenin, c'est plus reluisant. »

« D'accord, je mettrai sur ta tombe,_ « traître, ça le fait mieux. »_

Shikamaru roula des yeux, et continua :

« Donc, vous avez bien, le shinobi U-

« Kunoïchi » Corrigea Saï en levant un doigt. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Mais elle allait le tuer ce type !

« Saï, Naruto n'est pas une fille ! »

Saï haussa un sourcil en direction de Naruto, qui lui lança un sourire hypocrite, sa main quitta son épaule, et sans que le membre de la racine ne comprenne quoique ce soit, il se retrouva avec le genoux de l_a blonde_, dans ses parties sensibles. Son souffle se coupa un instant, avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, les mains sur ses parties génitales qui le brûlaient.

Naruto sourit :

« Ah mince, désolé Saï, j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur ta sexualité. Je confirme, c'est un mec. »

Soudain, un son étrangement glauque résonna dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'étaient tu, chacun sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, c'était un son inhumain, inconnu du commun des mortels...

...le rire de Sasuke Uchiwa. Aucun bruit humain ne pouvait être assez près pour le décrire, imaginez un grognement mêlé d'un cri étrangement strident, et enfin, le "_ahahahah_" avec les _h _bien prononcés, alors que vous essayez de vous moucher. Le rire de nerdz, qui aurait cru que le séduisant, le puissant, le génie, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait un rire de nerdz ?

Tous, même Orochimaru, se tournèrent vers Sasuke, son menton tremblait, et ils avaient compris. Les shinobi tournèrent le dos, lui laissant son intimité, ce n'était pas quelque chose destiné à être entendu.

Le _rire _de Sasuke Uchiwa, et oui, il avait craqué, et n'ayant pas l'habitude de rire, ça faisait peur...

Shikamaru inspira un bon coup, on allait le laissait finir oui ?

« C'est bien Uz-

« En fait, mon vrai nom de famille-» Commença Naruto, avant qu'il ne se fige devant le visage rouge de colère de Shikamaru, jamais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi. Tous reculèrent en attendant l'explosion.

« UZUMAKI NARUTO PUTAIN ! ET NON NARUTO TU LA BOUCLES TU NE M'INTERROMPS PAS ! OUI IL EST GENIN ! OUI IL EST UN HOMME ! ET NON IL N'A PAS DE COUSIN A LA FILIATION DOUTEUSE ! BORDEL ! MARRE VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR L'ATTRAPER ? » Hurla Shikamaru à l'adresse d'Orochimaru.

Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux, sidérés, choqués, et certains hochèrent la tête désapprouvant. Naruto lança un regard à son ancien ami, trahi. Comment avait-il pu le trahir comme ça ?

Shikamaru frissonna quand les lèvres de Naruto s'étirent dans un sourire, ses pupilles devinrent rouge...merde, Kyubi. Il se préparait déjà à protéger ses amis quand :

« Ah je vous reconnais ! L'héritier du clan Nara, du clan Akimichi, Inuzuka, oh ! Et même Neji et Hinata Hyûga de la branche principale, le byakugan doit valoir cher, non ? » Demanda Naruto à Orochimaru.

_Bâtard rancunier,_ pensèrent-ils tous. Il avait passé trop de temps avec Sasuke. Orochimaru leur lança un regard envieux, et son rire résonna :

« Eh bien, c'est mon jour de chance ! » Il se frotta les mains. Neji regarda sa cousine, puis Naruto, les yeux plissés par la rage.

« Tuez le ! »

« Bouffez le ! » Continua Kiba.

« Mais-» Souffla Naruto, choqué.

« Castrez le ! » Hurla Saï.

« Non mais-»

« Étouffez le avec votre langue ! » Hurla Lee qui s'était laissé prendre dans le feu de l'action. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, secouant la tête, désapprouvant.

« Exagère pas. » Répondit Neji.

« Non mais-»

« Servez le en pâté à Manda ! » Hurla Kabuto. Les shinobi se tournèrent vers lui :

« De quoi tu te mêles toi ? ! » Crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

« Euh, mais ça va pas les amis, arrêtez-» Murmura Naruto, sidéré.

« Donnez le nous ! » Hurlèrent les danseuses.

Et s'en fut trop pour Naruto, ses cicatrices s'agrandirent sur ses joues, ses yeux rouges brillaient de colère. Une semaine, une semaine qu'il était ici. Il avait tout supporté, la cire, Manda, Kabuto, la langue d'Orochimaru, les danseuses, des violeurs pas nets, et quand, enfin, il avait eu une chance de s'échapper, ces crétins se ramenaient. Il avait dépassé la limite même de la folie.

« BORDEL ! MERDE ! » Cria Naruto en se tirant les cheveux si fort que des mèches restèrent dans ses mains. Il prit son voile, le balança sur le sol, sauta dessus rageusement pour l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Puis, il mit sa main sur son ventre, et le sceau apparut. « OUI ! C'EST MOI UZUMAKI NARUTO ! GENIN ! HOMME ! PUTAIN ! J'AI PAS DE COUSIN QUI VIENT DE JE SAIS PAS OU ! TUEZ MOI ET FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX ! »

Ses coéquipiers sentirent une pointe de culpabilité, ils avaient peut-être exagéré ?

Orochimaru se leva lentement de son siège, Sasuke pouvait voir un kunaï brillait derrière son dos. Il s'approcha de Naruto, qui le regarda fièrement, sans peur. S'il devait mourir ici, de la main de ce puissant ninja, il l'accepterait, et affronterait la mort droit dans les yeux.

Mais voilà, la mort n'avait pas cette langue comme artillerie lourde.

Orochimaru marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'à Naruto, les shinobi de Konoha étaient figés par l'intention meurtrière qui se dégageait de son chakra. Il passa une main sous le menton de Naruto, la froideur du toucher le fit frissonner.

« Tu es ridicule. Est-ce ça la fierté des shinobi ? »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« Ah vous devez vous y connaître en ridicule, au fait, votre eye-liner coule. »

Il sentit les doigts d'Orochimaru le pincer durement.

« La mort serait trop douce, et puis, tu es un précieux jinchuriki, te dompter serait une joie. »

_Il me prend pour un cabot ?_ Se demanda Naruto.

« Z'êtes sûr que vous voulez pas faire la méthode traditionnelle ? Un bon meurtre, ça revigore. »

Orochimaru ricana, et sortit le bout de sa langue, l'approchant de l'oreille de Naruto.

Il sentit une goutte de sueur tomber le long de son front. Son cœur s'était soudain arrêté de battre, même sa respiration était figée. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas le lécher.

_Seigneur non ! Pitié non ! Tout mais pas ça !_

« Vous voulez pas baiser dans un coin ? Je crois que le côté romantique, j'en n'ai plus trop envie. »

Sakura s'étouffa.

La langue continuait de s'approcher, Naruto avait l'impression que les secondes étaient en faites des heures. La goutte de sueur tomba enfin sur le sol, la langue d'Orochimaru n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres.

_La mort ? D'accord ? "Ça" ? Pas d'accord._

« NOOOOOOON ! Arrêtez ! J'ai rien dis ! J'veux pas mourir ! »

Naruto tenta de le repousser, de lui donner des coups de pied à son talon d'Achille, -le talon d'Achille de tous les hommes et qui lui avait donné le surnom "casse-noisette"- mais en fait, il redoutait que cette partie d'Orochimaru soit aussi mutée. Le serpent inclina sa tête, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou, trop tard. Il serait souillé à jamais...

« Chidori ! »

Une lueur bleutée éclaira la salle, et avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était la technique de Sasuke, Orochimaru écarquilla les yeux, et cracha du sang sur son visage...berk. Derrière le visage du serpent, il pouvait voir son meilleur ami, le sharingan activé, et l'air relativement pas content. Son épée était enfoncée dans le dos du sanin au niveau du ventre. Orochimaru se retourna vers son élève, les traits tirés par la rage.

Sasuke retira l'épée et le serpent fit un bon en arrière.

Avant que Sakura ne puisse se réjouir, et sauter dans les bras de Sasuke...

« Sasuke ! » S'exclama Naruto, les yeux à nouveau bleus et embués de larmes. Il se jeta dans les bras du brun qui resta perplexe. « Tu m'as sauvé d'un sort pire que la mort. »

« Naruto arrêtes de renifler dans mon torse. C'est dégoûtant. » Dit-il simplement, en posant une main sur la tête du blond qui sanglotait toujours.

« J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais ! Je n'ai jamais douté un instant ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je suis ton ami. » Cracha Sasuke, dédaigneusement, mais Sakura ne s'y trompait pas. Il n'y avait rien de cruel dans son regard. « Mais personne ne mérite un tel sort, même pas toi. » _Surtout pas toi._

Immédiatement, Naruto sortit du torse de Sasuke, les yeux déjà secs -il jouait la comédie juste pour l'emmerder?- avec un air blasé.

« Même pas moi ? Surtout pas moi ! Connard ! Bâtard ! » Dit-il en le frappant du poing sur l'épaule.

« Je peux toujours changer d'avis, tu sais. » Remarqua le brun en haussant un sourcil.

« Mon sauveur ! » S'exclama le blond, les yeux pleins de larmes. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le plafond, lui aussi, blasé.

« Hm, hm » Toussota Shikamaru en montrant du doigt Orochimaru qui pointait son épée sur eux.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse réagir, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas -Kabuto grogna, marre de cette porte- et les poursuivants de Naruto et des shinobi de Konoha entrèrent, exténués, couverts de sueur. La tête basse, dans une attitude soumise. Ils dirent d'une traite :

« Excusez-nous Orochimaru-sama, des intrus ont pénétré le repaire, nous les cherchons depuis une semaine mais introuvable ! Leur discrétion est légendaire ! »

Et là, l'Uchiwa n'avait jamais été aussi content de quitter les shinobi du Son, cette bande de bras cassés.

« Je vois ça. » Siffla Orochimaru, mécontent. « Levez la tête. »

Les shinobi levèrent la tête peureusement, prêt à recevoir la punition, quand ils virent la troupe de danseur...oh, ils avaient un air de déjà vu.

« Ce sont eux bande d'incapable. »

Soudain, l'un deux repéra les marques de moustaches et le sceau sur « barbie casse noisette » et s'exclama :

« Hé ! C'est le blond à la tenue orange très moche ! »

« Elle est pas moche ! » Contredit Naruto, immédiatement.

« Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils étaient partis à gauche ! »

« Oui hm..euh...la...la gauche de Sasuke. »

Jamais, Sasuke n'avait autant roulé des yeux.

« Vous m'aviez dit à droite! » Grogna un autre.

« Oui, celle de Neji ! »

Neji lui lança un regard noir, que Sasuke lui renvoya, que lui avait ce droit.

« Mais c'est quoi par rapport à vous alors ? » Demanda le shinobi qui lui avait tenu compagnie alors qu'il se faisait courser par Choji.

« Bah moi, c'est en face. »

Naruto pouvait presque entendre leur méninge tourner à plein régime quand l'un d'eux leva la main.

« Je sais ! » Dit-il, la mine éclairée, comme s'il avait découvert les secrets de l'univers. « C'est lui ! L'intrus en fait ! C'est lui ! »

« Et dire que je croyais qu'il y avait pas plus con que Naruto » Murmura Saï, les mains toujours sur sa virilité.

« Hm » Toussota Orochimaru. « Maintenant que nous avons fini ce débat ! ATTRAPEZ LE OU JE VOUS TUE MOI MÊME ! »

Les shinobi du Son se reprirent, sortirent leur kunaï et...

« Bon, vous savez quoi ? Les ninja de Konoha ont toujours bossé en équipe et on voit comme ça nous réussi là, et vous savez ce qu'on dit hein ? Aide toi et le ciel t'aidera !-

_(Shikamaru ne valorisait plus tellement l'aide du Seigneur, et il avait raison)_

-Donc...CHACUN POUR SOI ! » Hurla Naruto en tirant Sasuke par le poignet, il courut chercher Sakura et la tira à son tour. Celle-ci frappa du poing contre la terre, créant un énorme tremblement qui envoya voler les shinobi du Son plus loin. Maintenant qu'elle avait Sasuke et Naruto, ils pouvaient se débrouiller les autres, non ?

Sasuke se dégagea de la poigne du blond, pour le tirer lui même vers la sortie. S'ils suivaient Naruto, ils avaient toutes les chances de finir aux chiottes. Quand Naruto, soudainement, refusa de bouger.

« Attendez ! »

Il fit marche arrière, baissa la tête pour esquiver un ninja que Lee envoya valser plus loin, et récupérer son voile. Devant le regard incrédule de tous les shinobi, il expliqua :

« Hey ! C'est de la soie ! Au fait, les gars, j'ai dis chacun pour soi, mais vous voulez vous faire tuer ? Fuyez bordel ! »

Et il retourna chez Sasuke et Sakura.

Neji n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il porta Hinata dans ses bras style marié, et tenta de fuir le serpent au regard concupiscent, qui lui courrait après, déterminé à l'avoir dans son lit, pas le moins du monde gêné par son sexe. Shikamaru eut du mal à éloigner Choji du buffet, qui dut à nouveau faire son jutsu pour détruire le mur.

Kabuto bloquait la porte, déterminé à ne plus se la prendre dans la tête. Alors oui, quand Choji avait détruit le mur, il s'était pris des pierres, de la poussières, des gravas, des shinobi même, mais pas la porte !

Saï haussa des épaules et suivit Shikamaru et Choji qui s'amusaient à nouveau à dégager le passage en écrasant leurs ennemis comme s'ils étaient dans un jeu de quilles.

Lee entre deux coup de pieds, convainquit Kiba qu'il n'était pas gay, puis, ils coururent après Naruto, les shinobi du Son à leur trousse, déterminés à ne pas décevoir leur maître une nouvelle fois.

« Naruto ! » Hurla Kiba en lui courant après, toujours gêné par la jupe, mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait une certaine liberté de mouvement.

Naruto voulut se tourner pour les aider, soudain coupable, mais Sasuke l'en dissuada d'un regard, et le traîna à sa suite, supprimant avec l'aide de Sakura tous les shinobi qu'ils rencontrèrent en chemin.

« QUOI ? » Cria Naruto en courant.

« Où est Akamaru ? » Hurla Kiba en esquivant un kunaï qui allait se planter dans son derrière.

« Ah ton cabot ! Je le retiens ! Il s'est tiré alors que j'allais mourir ! »

« Ah je reconnais bien mon chien ! » S'écria Kiba, fier, en aidant Lee à mettre K.O l'un de leur poursuivant. Subitement, le maître chien sentit une vive douleur au mollet qui le força à s'arrêter. Il baissa les yeux, pour voir les canines d'Akamaru qui étaient plantées dans son mollet. Son chien le regardait, avec des yeux pleins de _trahison_.

_Oups_.

« Akamaru ! C'est pas le moment ! »

Son chien grogna, mais en voyant les poursuivants de son maître, il se dit qu'il pourrait se venger plus tard.

Et il l'abandonna...

* * *

Neji courrait difficilement, le poids d'Hinata ralentissait considérablement sa course, et il était incapable de se battre tout en la protégeant. Encore une fois, il se tourna, et soupira. Orochimaru n'avait toujours pas abandonné. Neji blêmit en le voyant se pourlécher les lèvres.

Et il perdit toute son attention et trébucha. Il eut au moins le réflexe de protéger Hinata de la chute en lui maintenant la tête. Orochimaru accéléra, il allait enfin avoir son prix.

Neji se releva, regarda sa cousine, puis Orochimaru, puis sa cousine, puis ce gros pervers transsexuel...tiraillé par un dilemme, mais quand, le serpent se pourlécha les lèvres de sa langue fourchue, le dilemme se résolut aisément.

Il prit Hinata dans ses bras, lui lança un dernier regard, avant de la lancer brutalement sur Orochimaru, le faisant tomber, le serpent ne s'attendait pas à devoir esquiver un corps.

« Excusez moi Hinata-sama...c'était un cas de force majeur » Pensa-t-il en reprenant la fuite. « J'ai toujours voulu être dans la branche principale de toute façon. »

Malheureusement, Neji fut pris par la culpabilité et se retourna. En voyant le regard de pervers que lui lançait Orochimaru à quatre pattes, il se sentit comme le pire des bâtards, sa douce cousine ne méritait pas ça. Il fit demi-tour, les yeux déterminés et...

« Coup de pied au cul retourné du hakke ! »

La puissance du coup ajouté au style de combat familial des Hyûga envoya facilement Orochimaru contre le mur. Neji hocha de la tête, fier, et s'inclina légèrement pour s'excuser.

« Je récupère ce qui m'appartient. »

* * *

« Sakura ! » Hurla Naruto, la perdant de vue. La jeune fille avait pris le couloir à gauche, ne remarquant pas que Sasuke et Naruto ne la suivait pas, alors que ceux-ci avaient pris la droite.

« Sasuke, il faut aller la sauver ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : « vraiment ? »

Naruto grogna.

« Je te sauve déjà toi, ne demande pas trop. » Répondit-il en le tirant par le bras.

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir et hocha ensuite la tête.

« C'est vrai, Sakura peut s'en sortir...après tout, c'est pas comme si elle allait se retrouver face à un serpent géant cannibale. »

Tout à coup, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, et un shinobi qui les poursuivait se cogna dans le dos de Sasuke.

« Hé merde...Manda... »

* * *

Sakura soupira de soulagement en sentant le verrou de cette porte s'ouvrir. Il lui fallait un temps pour se calmer, et trouver un plan pour retrouver Sasuke et Naruto.

Immédiatement, elle sentit une étrange odeur de pourriture dans l'air. Elle plissa des yeux, ne voyant rien dans la pénombre, quand son pied butta contre une lampe. Elle l'alluma et :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

«TSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! » Siffla Manda. « Je dormais bordel. »

Le corps du serpent ondula légèrement alors qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder Sakura de toute sa prestance.

« C'est à moi de crier, t'es rose...je vais pas manger un truc rose, ça me rappelle trop ce putain de beau-frère de merde ! Beau-frère ouais ! Tu sais ce... »

Aussitôt, les membres de Sakura se remirent à fonctionner, ce serpent était stupide ? Elle frappa du poing dans sa paume, non, elle ne mourrait pas ici ! Alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sasuke. Elle frappa du poing contre le sol, et une énorme brèche s'ouvrit, s'arrêtant juste devant Manda.

Sakura, leva la tête vers le serpent, le toisant. L'air de dire : « t'as vu ? »

Si Manda avait pu suer, il l'aurait fait. Il siffla, gêné, puis de sa queue, désigna un paquet de cartes sur le sol.

« Ça te dit une belote ? »

* * *

« Naruto »Soupira pour une énième fois Sasuke. « Il ne va pas la manger. Il ne t'a pas mangé toi, non ? »

« Oui, mais Sakura a si bon goût ! »

« Permets moi d'en douter »

Alors que Naruto allait le traiter à nouveau de bâtard. Sasuke le poussa brutalement contre la paroi. Son corps le cacha, et il posa une main sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de l'autre de se taire. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« Je croyais qu'on les avait semé. » Murmura Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, il sentit le corps de Naruto changeait contre le sien. Les muscles du blond se frottaient contre les siens, ses cheveux étaient devenus plus courts, mais pas aussi courts qu'à ses treize ans, sa poitrine avait disparu...il était redevenu ce bon vieux Naruto.

« Bordel, Naruto ton henge ! » Grogna Sasuke, en retirant sa main.

Le blond grommela :

« Oui bah, essaye de le tenir une semaine, jour et nuit, non stop, j'te regarde faire. Mon chakra est épuisé... »

Sasuke lança un regard inquiet à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Ils sont par là ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Il ne pourrait pas se battre et protéger Naruto, si celui-ci était à court de chakra. Il devait à tout prix le cacher. Sasuke croisa le regard de Naruto, confiant. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le visage de son ami était devenu bien plus anguleux, ses cheveux avaient poussé, et pour ses tympans, il ne lui dirait jamais à quel point il ressemblait effectivement à une femme.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, que les shinobi débarquèrent, et il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour cacher le visage de Naruto, et le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main remonta le long de son bras pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux, il les caressa un instant, comme conduit par un instinct, et inclina légèrement son visage, pour cacher celui de Naruto dans les ombres.

« Ouh, euh...on dérange, je crois.» Grommela un shinobi.

Un autre ricanait, et pas le moins du monde gêné, allait poser une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci eut un rictus, et passa sa jambe entre celles de Naruto, pour frictionner son sexe lentement, le faisant gémir, tandis que son autre main passa derrière son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, faisant ainsi comprendre à leur poursuivant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

« Hmm...continuons notre chemin ! » S'exclama un petit homme les joues rouges. « Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! »

Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partis, absorbé par les lèvres douces du blond, mais ce dernier avait plus que remarqué. Aussitôt, il leva son genoux, et frappa l'entrejambe de Sasuke, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ne put esquiver.

Naruto était fier de dire que la classe Uchiwa n'était plus sauve.

« T'es fou ! » Grogna Sasuke, le souffle court.

Naruto le repoussa brutalement.

« T'en as trop profité à mon goût ! Pervers ! J'ai toujours su que t'étais un pervers ! Avoue ! T'allais me sauter dans un coin sombre comme Orochimaru ! »

Sasuke roula des yeux, et dit un peu trop sèchement :

« C'était pour te sauver idiot ! »

« Me sauver de quoi ? J'aurais pu les dérouiller !»

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Et puis, t'aurais pu le faire plus romantique, contre un mur quoi... »

L'Uchiwa rougit légèrement en se rendant compte, que effectivement, il avait embrassé Naruto, un homme, son meilleur ami, et que ça ne le gênait pas vraiment. De même Naruto, ne semblait pas troubler, sûrement parce qu'il avait conclu depuis longtemps que Sasuke était gay -non mais son sexy méta ne fonctionnait pas contre lui, c'était une preuve- et puis, une semaine chez Orochimaru, il était devenu très ouvert.

« On va devoir parler de ça à Konoha » Grommela Naruto en détournant le visage, rouge de gêne.

« Je parle de rien avec toi si t'enlèves pas ce voile. »

« BÂTARD ! » Hurla Naruto.

Sasuke se frappa la tête contre le mur.

« Crétin, ils ne sont pas loin, tu vas nous fai-

« ICI ! » Hurla des voix bien connus.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent, soupirèrent, et d'un commun accord reprirent leur course poursuite.

* * *

Gaara se dandina légèrement, son sable était en totale synchronisation avec les mouvements de ses hanches. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était mis à danser au rythme de la musique.

_Étrange, cette musique fait naître des émotions en moi, sinon comment expliquer mon sable qui se mouve, comme s'il agissait de sa propre volonté._

Comment Gaara se retrouvait-il ici ? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait fait que suivre la musique, et les conseils de Temari. Les habitants se plaignaient que Suna ne possédait pas assez de divertissements. Sa sœur lui avait dit d'y réfléchir pendant son congé forcé d'un jour...comme s'il était un bourreau de travail !

Donc, il se promenait dans le désert, quand il vit une troupe de shinobi hurler en sortant d'un rocher. Genjutsu ? Il haussa des épaules. Tant qu'ils n'ennuyaient pas Suna. Et puis, s'ils criaient, c'était qu'ils s'amusaient, non ?

Gaara avait toujours eu une conception différente de l'amusement.

Il était alors entré dans ce genjutsu, espérant pouvoir trouver une idée pour que son village soit plus divertissant, apparemment ses idées étaient loin d'être divertissantes. Quand attiré par la musique, il se mit à se dandiner, inconscient, alors que son sable réagissait étrangement.

Était-il danseur dans l'âme ?

Il reconnut aisément des femmes grâce à leurs tenues, des danseuses ? Était-ce une espèce de boîte de nuit orientale ?

Certaines personnes s'étaient arrêtés, murmurant : « j'ai des hallucinations, pas moyen que ce soit le Kazekage, qu'est-ce que Orochimaru-sama a encore bidonné avec mon cerveau ? »

Certes, ils devaient trouver cela étrange, que le Kazekage soit dans un endroit aussi trivial. Certaines personnes d'ailleurs lui avaient foncé dessus -sûrement pour un autographe- mais son sable les avait vite mis hors-jeu alors que d'un coup de hanche sur la droite, son sable suivit le mouvement et les envoyer valser.

Au cours de sa visite, Gaara aurait juré avoir vu son ami : Uzumaki Naruto, qui jouait avec ces danseuses. Si Naruto y était, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un lieu de débauche.

D'ailleurs, il vit même un homme qu'il reconnut comme Shikamaru Nara, jouer au bowling avec d'autres personnes.

Peut-être était-ce un lieu de divertissements multiple ?

Hmm, il le proposerait à Temari.

* * *

Naruto se releva une énième fois, serrant les dents alors que son genoux s'était à nouveau écorché. Il était fatigué, épuisé, et il en passait. Si Sasuke ne serait pas en train de le traîner par le poignet, il serait sûrement déjà entré dans un mur. Une semaine qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il utilisait son chakra, non-stop pour maintenir ce henge, et il ne vous parlait même pas de la fatigue émotionnelle.

En plus, les shinobi du Son étaient encore plus hargneux qu'avant.

Et puis son voile tomba...

« Non pas mon voile ! » Grogna Naruto en levant le bras vers le tissu.

« Naruto ! »

« Non, je pars pas sans mon voile, je vais me battre. »

Le blond se dégagea de la poigne de Sasuke. Puis avec un regard déterminé, puisa dans sa dernière réserve de chakra et...

« Henge ! »

Et à nouveau, Noriko Ikamuzu apparut. Naruto leva la jambe et pointa les noix du shinobi du Son à l'avant, avec un sourire malicieux. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en la reconnaissant.

« Ah barbie casse-noisette ! »

Naruto s'approcha, l'air faussement gentil, et en mettant une dernière impulsion de chakra dans ses jambes, frappa le sol comme lui avait appris Sakura; une brèche se forma. Les shinobi blêmirent...c'est...c'est ce qui allait arriver à leur couilles, pensèrent-ils, horrifiés.

« Et ça, je suis pas sûr que ça va repousser avec Orochimaru. »

Les shinobi se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête misérablement. D'un commun accord, ils reculèrent prudemment, aucun maître ne valait ce qui faisait d'eux des hommes !

Naruto lança un regard victorieux à Sasuke, qui restait bouche bée à côté de lui, incrédule. Le henge se dissipa, et Naruto soupira, soulagé en voyant la faible lueur du jour se profiler au bout du couloir.

« Dieu merci, je les quitte. »

Le blond attrapa le poignet de son ami, et le tira vers la sortie, libres, ils étaient enfin libres. Naruto soupira d'aise en sentant l'éclat du soleil sur son visage, le sable lui brûlait ses pieds nus, et les légers grains qui s'incrustaient dans la plante de ses pieds.

« Tu rentres avec nous alors ? » Demanda Naruto, inquiet de la réponse.

« Ça ou autre part, et puis, j'ai toujours besoin d'un appât pour Itachi, tu seras parfaite Noriko. » Dit Sasuke avec un rictus en contemplant lui aussi le soleil.

« Ahaha...ton humour est toujours aussi pourri. »

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement rompu par le souffle du vent.

« On rentre ? »

Naruto regarda Sasuke, au bord des larmes, depuis combien de temps il rêvait d'entendre ça de la bouche de son meilleur ami ? Comme si le brun avait compris la brusque émotion qui l'avait saisie, il empoigna ses doigts, et le tira.

_C'était parfait_, se dit Naruto

« AKAMARU BORDEL ! ARRÊTES DE ME MORDRE LES FESSES ! »

« C'était pas Inuzuka ? » Demanda Sasuke, en haussant un sourcil. Naruto se mordit les lèvres.

« On fait quoi ? On doit les sauver ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Ils s'en sortiront bien seul. »

« Je sais ! On rentre à Konoha, et on leur envoie des renforts ? »

Ils se regardèrent, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Si c'est toi le renfort, j'ai peur pour eux. » Commença Sasuke en marchant. Naruto sourit de contentement, pas même l'humour pourri de Sasuke ne pourrait lui enlever son bonheur, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

« Naruto, si jamais tu rentres à Konoha avec ce voile, je ne te connais plus. »

« SASUKE CONNARD ! »

Oui, ce qu'il croyait...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_**Épilogue **:_

L'opération pour délivrer les otages a été un succès total. Peu d'intervention avaient été menées, écrivit Shikamaru une énième fois dans son rapport.

Haruno Sakura s'était échappée facilement, Manda, ne supportant plus de perdre, -à l'inverse de Tsunade-sama, la jeune fille était chanceuse.- avait tout fait pour qu'elle quitte le repaire. Quitte à dévorer ses subordonnés. On ne connut jamais la filiation du serpent.

Kiba Inuzuka et Rock Lee étaient sortis peu de temps après l'ex-nukenin Sasuke Uchiwa, et Naruto Uzumaki. Finalement, Akamaru leur avait indiqué la sortie, après que son maître lui ait donné milles excuses.

Saï était sorti inaperçu, se fondant dans la masse. Et plus tard, son livre sur « s'adapter dans un milieu hostile. » et « la danse orientale pour les transsexuels. » avaient fait fureur chez les genin, et ont décida alors, d'intégrer l'art de la danse dans le programme des genin. Saï donnait aussi régulièrement des cours de camouflage.

Choji Akimichi avait fait un long séjour à l'hôpital, pris souvent de vertiges inexpliqués.

Neji et Hinata Hyûga ont été libérés après avoir payé une rançon plus que conséquente. On ne put tirer aucun détail sur la séquestration des Hyûga, mais Neji en était sorti passablement traumatisé, et ne supportait plus les contacts, il a parlé de se retirer dans un monastère.

Quant à l'ex-nukenin Sasuke Uchiwa, après maints emprisonnements, et négociations, on avoua qu'il était pour beaucoup dans le sauvetage, et qu'il s'était courageusement levé pour sauver son ami : Naruto Uzumaki, on l'autorisa à sortir de prisons, et à s'installer dans une résidence surveiller par Naruto Uzumaki. Nous enquêtons toujours sur les cris la nuit qui effrayent le voisinage.

Après la fuite d'Orochimru, la base de Suna devint le dernier lieu à la mode de la région, et Gaara n'a jamais été autant aimé de son peuple.

Rapport de mission, rang S par Shikamaru Nara.

PS : Arrêtez de me le renvoyer, les faits sont véridiques.

PPS : Vous me le renvoyez, mais quand Uzumaki Naruto écrit avec des cryptogrammes sur du papier toilette, là c'est accepté ?

PPPS : Avis personnel, je réfute toute croyance dans la puissance supérieure que vous appelez Seigneur.

* * *

FIN ! ça fait du bien de dire ça !

Enfin Merci encore à tous !

Si vous ne vous êtes jamais manifesté, c'est le moment :) Reviews ?

_Flemmardement vôtre,_

_Sirpics_

_PS (non pas un ps de Shikamaru) : Je crois finalement savoir quelle fic je vais publier par la suite, vous allez avoir peur je pense xD Vous avez jamais imaginé Saï en thérapeute de couple ? Surtout si le couple est Sasuke et Naruto !  
_


End file.
